Acting Normal
by Mrs.Marauders
Summary: Hermione is attacked by two Death Eaters in her Muggle village. This causes a series of challenges along the way of the eventual quest to kill Voldemort. Whose death will change? Who will be sacrificed along the way? . Fred/Hermione pairing eventually and later Hermione/Draco friendship.
1. prologue

**An incident in the timeline can cause the whole future to change. Hermione is attacked by two Death Eaters in her Muggle village. This causes a series of challenges along the way of the eventual quest to kill Voldemort. Whose death will change? Who will be sacrificed along the way? Fred/Hermione pairing eventually and later Hermione/Draco friendship.**

**Takes place before Goblet of fire. This will be a Fred/Hermione romance but that's not going to be for a while. There will also be a Hermione/Draco friendship when Draco discovers what kind of man his father really is.**

This is just the prologue so its really short but chapter one will be up soon.

Thanks to my amazing beta charmed-star11 for fixing this chapter.

**Warning:** this chapter mentions rape but nothing graphic, so please read with caution

* * *

**Prologue**

Hermione walked quickly down the dark alley. She was a sensible girl and wouldn't normally have taken that route home but she was extremely late. Her Aunt Jenny (on her mother's side) had arrived at her home over an hour ago but Hermione had been sent to the shops for some groceries for the tea. Along the way she had ran into her elderly neighbor Mrs. Lenard who had been struggling to get her shopping while her son was at the bank so of course Hermione offered to help.

The alley was so dark that Hermione could barely see her feet but she'd walked it plenty of times during the day with her mother to know the general direction. Zipping her cream jacket up to cover her light brown vest top she began to walk faster. The alley was really starting to give her the creeps and it was a really cold night.

"Well, if it isn't the little Mudblood," a voice sneered from behind Hermione just a few feet away.

The voice was laced with so much hatred that she recognized it instantly. Without even answering she broke off into a run with her carrier bag full of food swinging at her wrist. She must have imaged that voice; he couldn't possibly be here in a small Muggle village, her Muggle village. Just as Hermione reached the end of the alley a pair of strong thin arms wrapped around her waist and dragged her back into the darkness.

The arms held her tight against the owner's chest as the young Muggleborn witch did everything she could think of to get free. She swung her carrier bag several times before the tension became too much and the hand snapped. Hermione managed to swing her leg back and connect with the man's crotch.

"You bitch!" The rough voice growled as Hermione elbowed him in the stomach. "Luc, give me a hand, you're the one that wanted to play first."

Without hearing a word a jet of light hit Hermione square in the chest causing her arms to snap to her side. Every muscle in her body froze. The only part of her body she could move were her eyes as she darted them side to side trying to get a glimpse of the broad man that still had hold of her.

The man loosened his grip and pushed her back to lean against a wall. It wasn't until both wizards lit their wands did Hermione see who had grabbed her. She didn't recognize him at all. He was tall and lean with a mop of hair and a sprinkle of freckles across his face. He looked completely bored by the entire situation. He was leaning casually against the wall looking like some sort of guard dog. Lucius Malfoy's pale form stood at her right. His light tipped wand held at her throat while he sneered down at her.

"It's quite lucky you decided to come down this alley," Malfoy said dragging his cold fingers down Hermione's cheek. "I would kill you but I wouldn't enjoy having to see your horrid face in the papers for the next couple of weeks." Malfoy reached for her zip and slowly began to drag it down to reveal Hermione's tank top. "I have great plans to show you where your true place in this world is. After tonight, you will learn to grovel at my feet, you will learn that your kind don't deserve magic."

Malfoy pushed the jacket off her shoulders before pulling her forward slightly to allow the jacket to fall to the floor. He then pulled a knife from his pocket and dragged the cold blade along Hermione's cheek without making a cut.

"We're going to have so much fun," Malfoy whispered trailing his free hand along the top of Hermione's exposed cleavage.

Tears leaked from Hermione's eyes as she stood frozen to the spot unable to move. She wanted to scream for help but she couldn't form the words. Her body wasn't responding apart from the fear and the adrenaline that was shooting through her body. Her only hope was for someone to come and save her.

"I want to do something for you." Malfoy drew the knife up to Hermione's cleavage. Malfoy used the tip of the knife to scratch a perfect line down the top of her right breast. "I'm going to give you something so you will never forget what you are."

Hermione's eyes darted to the other man that she'd almost forgotten about. He was still standing against the opposite wall peering at the scene like it was a boring movie he'd been forced to watch. She met his gaze trying to plead with her eyes for help.

"Don't worry Princess me and you will have our fun once Malfoy's finished playing around," The man smirked. "I'll show you what a real man feels like."

Malfoy continued to scratch into Hermione's chest. "You're going to wish we killed you when we're done."


	2. Chapter 1

First real chapter, let me know what you think of the story so far.

Special thanks to : sonyabrady1971 and Miss Lyra for their reviews.

Thanks to my amazing beta charmed-star11 for fixing this chapter.

**Warning****:** this chapter mentions rape but nothing graphic, so please read with caution.

Harry: So light a fire!  
Hermione: Yes... of course... but there's no wood!  
Ron: HAVE YOU GONE MAD! ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT!

_Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hermione couldn't stop shaking as she sat down on the cold dirty floor of the alleyway almost naked. Malfoy had helped pin her against the wall and remove her knickers and jeans much to her protest although she was no match against fully grown men. Her vest top had been pulled up to expose her chest but her bra had remained on. She had heard the two men talk about how they were short on time to "enjoy her properly" but that point she had let her mind drift. She thought about her friends, her family and Hogwarts. Anywhere that wasn't in the alley being violated.

_"I like my girls struggling," the man whispered into her ear as he pressed up against her. Malfoy was casually leaning against the wall smirking. The man muttered something under his breath and Hermione felt her stiffened body begin to loosen. She managed to raise her arms and press hard against the man's chest and she screamed at the top of her breath. "Stop bitch," The man spat at her as his hand gripped tightly around her throat._

_"Please don't do this, p-please don't hurt me!" Hermione cried._

_"You might enjoy it," The man grinned as his hand flew to Hermione's right breast and started kneading it through her shirt. His touch was rough and made her skin crawl._

_He leaned forward still groping her and kissed the 'Mudblood' that had been carved into her chest by Malfoy just moments ago._

Hermione couldn't help but gag as she thought back to what had happened to her. She could hardly believe it had happened if it wasn't for the throbbing between her legs and the blood smeared on her inner thighs. She closed her eyes hoping to wake up and find out it had all been a nightmare. To wake up and realize she was lying in her bed with the books spread across it and notes everywhere but she wasn't. She was in an alleyway at night in so much pain she didn't think she could stand up.

After a few deep breaths Hermione used the wall as leverage as she pulled herself up. She took a few steps to where her jacket, knickers and jeans were laying on the floor. Hermione carefully got dressed trying to ignore the pain as she did so but every movement sent a stabbing pain to her groin.

The walk home was so painful Hermione had thought she wouldn't make it after several short pauses. She had thought about curling up in a dark corner and dying but she didn't. Finally arriving home her drive way was occupied with not only her parents Ford Focus but a police car. _How long had she been gone?_

The front door opened as Hermione stood at the end of the drive way. Three figures appeared at the doorway. Two of them were her parents as well as a young-looking man dressed in a police uniform.

"Hermione!" Her mother shouted before running towards her and wrapping her arms around her daughter. Flinching at the contact it took Hermione a few moments to remind herself that her mother wouldn't hurt her before she returned the hug. "Where've you been? Your father called the police, we've been so worried about you."

"I was mugged," Hermione whispered back.

Mrs. Granger held her daughter at arm's length and surveyed her "They didn't hurt you did they? God darling you're trembling."

Hermione wanted nothing more than to tell her mother everything but before she could the policeman and her father came up towards them. "It's just the shock Mum, they grabbed the shopping and ran. I banged my head against the wall so that must have been why I've taken so long."

"I'm going to need a statement ma'am," The police officer interrupted gesturing for them to go back inside the house. "You should probably get that head seen to as well."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry potter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It seemed to last forever before the policemen finished asking questions and left promising a follow up report in the near future. Hermione had told the officer and her parents that she'd been mugged by a man that's clothing was all black and he had a black cotton hat pulled over his face with holes in it. The only details she could remember about the man was that he was Caucasian. This had only frustrated the police man (who she later learned was called Officer Steeple) who badgered her for further details.

After it was over Hermione bid her parents goodnight and spent the next two hours in the shower. She washed every inch of her body trying to wash the evidence away but every time she closed her eyes she could still smell him.

Hermione spent the next three days in her room only leaving to take showers every few hours. Her parents had first thought it was the after effect of the robbery but started to get concerned when their daughter never left her room.

It was three days since the rape when Hermione was sitting on her bed rereading 'A Hogwarts History'. (She honestly had nothing better to do!)

Knock Knock

"Come in," Hermione called not looking up from her page. She had expected her mother to enter carrying a tray of food but when the door opened and closed without a word being said Hermione glanced up.

Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape were stood in her room. Both were gazing at her as if she was made of glass and would break at any moment. It was quite disturbing to see Snape looking so concerned rather than his usual scowl.

Hermione quickly dropped her book onto her bed and jumped up to stand in front of them.

"What's wrong?" she asked glancing between them "Oh please don't say its Harry..."

"Given his history I'm sure your assumptions are well placed but he is perfectly safe with his aunt and uncle." Dumbledore interrupted. He smiled sadly at her before continuing. "I have come here to see if you were alright Miss Granger. A source has informed me of the true nature of your attack the other night and I am very concerned."

"I'm fine, I was just mugged," Hermione said looking away from Dumbledore's bright blue eyes.

Snape snorted causing Hermione to look up at him as he dipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a black filled vial. His usual scowl was set back on his face before he spoke "This Miss Granger is the strongest truth potion that I posses. A single drop of this and it will cause you to give up every ounce of detail that occurred that night."

"You're not allowed to use that on students," Hermione said at once.

"You're not a student my dear it's the summer holidays" Dumbledore said "I don't want to make you tell me what happened. I would rather you told me willingly. I need to know what happened so that I can help you."

Tears leaked down her cheeks as Hermione took a seat on her bed. She pulled her knees up and placed her head onto of them so she didn't have to look at the two professors.

Dumbledore took a seat next to her but she noticed he'd left a big enough gap so that she didn't feel uncomfortable. Snape was walking around her room snorting at various books in collection on the wall.

"Were you raped?" Dumbledore asked in an eerily calm voice. Snape instantly stopped pacing a looked over at the pair of them. "You do not need to give me any details at the moment. I just need to know if it's true."

"Yes," Hermione muttered so quietly that she didn't think they'd hear but they had. Snape inhaled a sharp break and Dumbledore closed his eyes for several moments before opening them. His eyes were sparkling so brightly Hermione could have sworn he'd been about to cry if it wasn't for her own tear clouded vision.

"Do you want me too..?" Snape asked veering off at the end.

"Yes please Severus," Dumbledore replied. Snape quickly walked from the room slamming the down before Dumbledore spoke again "Muggles make the finest tea I've heard so I'm going to go downstairs and take up your mother's offer. If you pack I would be more than happy to take you to the Weasley's ."

"My parents don't..."

"That's fine, I won't say anything. I'm sure your friends as well as Mrs. Weasley will be more than willing to listen to you but if you ever need to lend an ear Miss Granger than I've got two perfectly functioning ones at your disposal."

"Thank you Professor. Can I.. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course! You're probably wondering how I knew. One day in the near future I promise to explain but at the moment I'm regretful that I can't tell you. I promise Hermione I will explain when I can." He turned towards her staring at her obviously trying to convey how sorry he really was.

"Thank you" Hermione replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry potter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Molly Weasley was shuffling round her kitchen trying to clean the huge mess her children had once again left it in. Of course after years of living in a house with mostly boys she was quite used to tiding the mess but she had hoped they would learn some manners.

It was 6 o'clock in the afternoon and the Weasley house was quiet. Something Molly was grateful for. Her husband Arthur Weasley was working in the living room on some papers he hadn't finished at work. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Ron were in the garden playing their Weasley version of Quidditch. Percy was upstairs owling his friend Penelope (although both Fred and George were convinced they were dating), while Ginny was sleeping over at her friend's house Marie Kinsley.

Just as Molly was setting the dishes to wash themselves in the sink there was a loud 'pop' sound followed by a knock at the door. Opening the door she was met with the potions professor gazing back at her with a very stern expression set on his face.

"Severus?" Molly's eyebrows rose. She'd been used to teachers appearing at her door but it was usually during school time and they'd come to complain about another of the twins antics.

"Dumbledore wanted me to have a quick word with you and Arthur. It's quite important or else I wouldn't have come so late." Severus explained. He looked over Molly's shoulder and narrowed his eyes at the sight of a pair of sweat and mud smeared twins. They both looked wide eyed and obviously nervous in case they were the reason he was here. "I think we should also do this somewhere private."

"Oh.. oh yes of course," Molly turned round and placed her hands on her hip at the sight of the twins. "Outside now and make sure your brothers stay out there as well."

"Yeah sure," Fred nodded still eyeing Snape with distaste.

"If this is about the storeroom cupboard.." George said smiling innocently at his mother.

"It wasn't us and even if it was..."

"We weren't the ones that caught the pixies in the first place."

Molly's eyes widened before bellowing, "Out now!"

They didn't need telling twice before scrambling out towards the back door and out of sight from their mother. Molly brought Severus into the living room where Arthur quickly gathered his papers and put them away. Molly sat next to her husband on the couch and offered Severus the chair.

Severus let out a sigh before beginning. "I was with the headmaster not long ago and it appears we have come across a predicament. The young Miss Granger was attacked a few days ago by Death Eaters and Dumbledore doesn't believe it's safe for her to remain there unprotected."

"She's welcome here, I know this place isn't ideal but we could easily get some more wards up," Molly said quickly.

"Attacked?" Arthur said ignoring his wife. "What do you mean by attacked? Is she alright?"

"Miss Granger was raped," Severus stated closing his eyes as he said it.

"Oh no!" Molly cried bursting into tears. Arthur put a comforting arm around his sobbing wife.

"She's welcome here. We'll take care of her. Did she say who was responsible?" Arthur asked

Severus shook his head before standing up. "She hasn't gone into much detail but Albus is talking to her now. He will be bringing her shortly but he wanted you to know in advance. I really must be going though I'm on a tight schedule." Severus nodded at them both before leaving.

"What are we going to do Arthur?" Molly sobbed.

"The only thing we can do. Love her and be there for her. Ginny will be home in a few days and I'm sure that'll help Hermione; someone close to her age to talk with."

"Yeah you're right."

It was two hours before Hermione arrived on the Weasley's doorstep with Dumbledore. Once she was packed and explained to her parents that she was going to spend the rest of the summer with the Weasley's, Dumbledore had taken her to his office. He asked her to explain everything the best she could so she did. She never went into much detail about the rape but she did describe the two men. Dumbledore didn't seem surprised at the mention of Malfoy but he was very interested in the other man that had actually raped her.

After reciting the horrible event to Dumbledore he had insisted that she'd be checked over by Madam Pomfrey. The check-up didn't take too long and it wasn't as invasive as the Muggle check-up would have been. Madam Pomfrey gave her some potions to heal some of the damage that had been caused by the rape as well as a potion to stop her from becoming pregnant.

So after all of that Hermione was eventually standing on the Weasley doorstep with Dumbledore. It was Molly who opened the door and at the sight of Hermione she burst into tears and wrapped her arms around the girl's small frame. Hermione nervously gasped in surprise and tried to move away from the contact. Molly quickly realized her mistake and released her and took a step back.

"Oh Hermione I'm really sorry, I just.." Molly tried to explain.

"It's fine Mrs. Weasley I'm just a bit jumpy that's all," Hermione explained trying to hide her blush.

"Of course dear," Molly nodded. "Ginny's away at a friend's for a few days but the boys are upstairs. I could always send Ginny a note, I'm sure she'd be happy to come back if you need her."

"No don't bother her, I'll be ok," Hermione smiled. "Is it okay if I go upstairs and take a shower?"

"Yes this is your home too, you know that," Molly smiled. Once Hermione had disappeared up the stairs Molly turned to Dumbledore offering for him to come inside. "What happened Dumbledore? Who did this?"

"She didn't go into much detail which is of course to be expected but she did describe the two men. One of them was Mr. Malfoy although the other man was the one that actually raped her. I'm very curious to who he is because I can't seem to place him from the description I got." Dumbledore explained. "Madam Pomfrey gave her some potions to take for the next few weeks as well to help her recovery."

"That's fine. I'll make sure she's taking them." Molly took a seat and let out a heavy sigh. "Who could do this to such a sweet girl?"

"No one deserves that Molly," Arthur commented walking into the kitchen to join them.

Hermione lifted her suitcase onto the spare bed in Ginny's room. She had no idea how her things had vanished from Hogwarts and appeared in Ginny's room or how Mrs. Weasley seemed to know about what had happened. The only obvious reason was Dumbledore but he'd been with her most the time although he hadn't been their when she was getting examined by Madam Pomfrey. Hermione hoped the rest of the Weasleys didn't know about what had happened. She felt far too ashamed to deal with their opinions on what had happened.

During her unpacking Hermione hadn't heard the bedroom door open and let out a small scream which was muffled by her own hands. Standing at the door was one of her best friends Ron Weasley with a worried expression.

"Christ 'Mione!" A startled Ron said, "Trying to give a guy a heart attack or something?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes "You're the one that snuck up behind me." Ron rolled his eyes and took a step forward to pull Hermione into hug but she quickly took a step back. Seeing the hurt expression on his face she quickly tried to explain. "I'm sorry, it's just I'm still feeling a bit jumpy. I know I probably sound silly."

"Can't be surprised," George said appearing behind the door with Fred.

"Ron's face is enough to make anyone feel jumpy." Fred grinned winking at Hermione.

"Shut up." Ron replied taking a seat on Ginny's bed. "You're here early, we've still got five weeks of summer left."

"Yeah erm... Dumbledore came and brought me here a bit early. I think he needed to talk to your parents anyway. Mum and Dad are really busy with appointments so there wasn't much for me to do anyway." Hermione tried to explain. She felt awful lying to them especially Ron but she didn't want to see the disgust on their faces after she explained what had happened. She knew it was her fault even if Dumbledore had tried to explain otherwise. If she hadn't gone down that alley so late at night or even if she'd taken her wand with her then none of it would have happened. She was so careless and it was her own fault.

"Yeah, we tried to listen in but Mum caught us and flipped out," Fred said taking a seat on Hermione's bed.

"My ears are still ringing," George complained. "I swear a saw Dumbledore laughing."

"Did you hear what they were talking about?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Nope," George answered. "Not a thing."

Hermione couldn't keep help but noticed that George couldn't meet her gaze as he said it.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews and alerts, you guys are amazing. **

**Special thanks to : Neviegirl, iLoveRomance2o11, LUNA GURLZ, sonyabrady1971 and undertheimpression for their reviews.**

**Thanks to my amazing beta charmed-star11 for fixing this chapter so quickly. **

_"It's lucky it's dark...I haven't blushed so much since Madame Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."_  
_-Dumbledore_

**Chapter 2**

Hermione sat up quickly trying to recover from the nightmare. She was drenched in sweat and couldn't stop shaking. The dream had been about the night in the alley. In the dream she'd been running down the alley away from Malfoy and the other man but this time the alley was much longer. They'd just been about to catch her when she'd waken up.

Glancing at her clock on the night stand (She had to hide it whenever Mr. Weasley came into the room because of his love of taking Muggle objects apart) it read '2:37 AM'. Madam Pomfrey had given her a good supply of dreamless potions but with the catching up with the Weasley boys, Weasley welcoming meal and unpacking it had slipped her mind.

Climbing out of bed Hermione walked downstairs towards the kitchen. She was in short pink pajama bottoms and a short sleeved pajama top. Normally she'd of put her dressing gown on to hide the bruises that she'd got during the rape but at such an early time in the morning she hadn't been expecting to run into anyone.

One of the potions she'd received from the mediwitch was to help take away the pain and discomfort the bruises were causing but she had explained to Hermione that she couldn't do anything about their appearance unless she bought some skin cream to cover them up at one of the magical herb shops. She had three bruises in total; she had a large dark blue bruise on her right thigh which just showed at the edge of her pajama bottoms. The other two were on the tops of her arms when she'd been pinned against the wall. She also had the word 'Mudblood' carved into her chest by Malfoy but it was low enough that most tops would cover it. So for the next couple of weeks she was destined to wearing long sleeved tops and jeans until they faded.

"Morning Hermione" someone called from the kitchen table nursing a mug of tea. Hermione's head snapped up at once to look at him and she pulled nervously at her shorts and pajama top to cover the bruises but it was no use. She just hoped that he couldn't see anything in the darkness.

"George?" Hermione asked narrowing her eyes to get a better look. She walked over and took a seat opposite him. Hermione blushed looking at his bare toned chest before glancing back up at his face. He had the outlines of the beginning of a six pack. Quidditch had definitely been kind to him over the years. He followed her gaze down to his chest before smirking.

"Close…try again," The red head said standing up to grab an empty cup before pouring a tea into it from the tea pot. (Hermione's parents had sent it as a present last Christmas). He then passed it over to Hermione.

"Thank you Fred, sorry it's harder to tell in the dark," Hermione smiled grabbed the cup. "You're up early."

"Same could be said for you," Fred smiled. "I've got things on my mind and George's snoring wasn't really helping."

"Same although I couldn't hear George's snoring," she took a sip of the tea and was pleasantly surprised at how nice it tasted. She looked up to see Fred starring at the bruises on her arm although he quickly looked away hoping she hadn't realized. "I know George was lying earlier."

Fred didn't need to ask what about. He knew she was clever but the twins had both hoped she wouldn't bring it up. "Yeah I thought you'd of noticed that. We didn't hear much Hermione honest all we heard was that you'd had a rough time and mum started crying a bit. It wasn't until we heard dad say your name that we realized they were on about you. I swear if we'd known we wouldn't of been listening. We won't say anything I promise. I know we prat about a bit and have a bit of habit breaking rules but I swear you can trust us."

"I know I can; thank you Fred," Hermione smiled at him. They sat in silence for a half an hour before Hermione whispered, "I don't know what to do."

"What about?" Fred asked confused.

"I hate lying to everyone but I just... I can't tell them. I feel so embarrassed and I know I've got your mum to talk to but she'll just try to understand. She can't understand and I know she's just trying to help but it's not." Tears fell as Hermione rambled on and she hadn't noticed that Fred had taken her cup free hand and placed it in both of his trying to comfort her. "I'm really tired but every time I close my eyes I'm back there."

"You know if you ever need someone to just listen then I'm always here," Fred said rubbing circles on her hand. Hermione's immediate reaction was to pull it away but she didn't. She felt strangely comfortable in Fred's presence and she noted in the back of her mind that she also felt safe.

"I probably don't make any sense," Hermione laughed putting her cup down to wipe her eyes.

"It's fine, I never know what half the words are that you use anyway." Fred smiled, "But seriously if you need anything than I'm here for you. You're like family to us, hell Mum would happily adopt you if she could." Without waiting for a reply Fred jumped up from his seat still holding Hermione's and pulled her up with him. He placed both their cups in the sink with his free hand and then led them both upstairs into Ginny's room. He finally released Hermione's hand and made his way over to Ginny's bed.

"I'll be right here if you need me," Fred said climbing into Ginny's bed. "If you need anything then just wake me up, I promise to help you 'Mione and that's what I'm going to do."

"Thank you," Hermione said stifling a yawn. It was then that she remembered the reason she went downstairs in the first place. "Oh I'll be right back, I needed a calming draft."

"There was one in the tea."

"You put one in my tea?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Calm down, I put one in the tea pot for me. You were awake at 2:30 in the morning so I figured you wouldn't be too bothered about it."

"Thank you," Hermione said lying down to face Fred. "Good night Fred."

"Good night Hermione."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry potter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Hermione woke up to the sight of a freshly made bed beside her. She glanced around the room but Fred was nowhere in sight. Climbing out of bed she found a note onto of Ginny's pillow that read '_I'm always here if you need a friend to listen. Fred x'_

Hermione got the dressing gown hanging on the back of the bedroom door and slipped it on. She didn't know how to act around Fred. She'd told him much more than she had intended but she still hadn't told him the truth about what had happened. Maybe he'd already told his brothers? She was positive that George would already know but she couldn't cope with the whole Weasley household treating her like she was going to break at any moment.

Walking downstairs she was greeted by the site of the Weasleys all gathered 'round the kitchen table as Mrs. Weasley began putting plates of food in front of each child. Mr. Weasley was missing but Hermione assumed he was already at work although she wasn't sure what time it was. Percy was ...

"Hermione dear come take a seat, you could use a good meal. You hardly ate last night," Mrs. Weasley said beckoning her over to a seat on the end next to Ron.

"Hey you must be Hermione," The man Hermione guessed as Bill Weasley greeted from the other end of the table. "I didn't get here 'till late last night."

"Hello Bill," Hermione smiled back

"We were just discussing plans for today," Bill informed her.

"Mum Hermione will be with us, do you really think she'd let us get into trouble?" Ron said continuing an earlier conversation. Fred and George were sat opposite them both looked 'round at their mother obviously agreeing with their youngest brother.

Molly chuckled for the first time since Hermione had arrived at the Burrow. "No offence Hermione dear, but she didn't exactly stop you from getting into trouble your first, second or third year. You've broken more rules then the twins and that's saying something."

"Oi!" George said looking severely put out, "We break the rules throughout the year not just them all in a single day."

"And that's why I get so many letters and home visits!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"Where were you hoping to go?" Hermione asked.

"Diagon Alley but I've got to go back to Romania after breakfast and Mum doesn't trust Bill on his own with this lot." Charlie explained grabbing a piece of toast from the middle of the table.

"I can handle them Mum, you needed some privacy for when Snape and Dumbledore come 'round later anyway." Bill replied. "We'll be back before 5o'clock."

Hermione risked a quick glance at the twins. George looked confused at the mention of the two teachers coming to his house and was staring at Bill in hope he'd explain. Fred glanced up at Hermione, meeting her gaze he gave her a reassuring smile before winking at her.

Of course, Fred wouldn't have told everyone about what Hermione had said earlier this morning. She could tell by the guilty glance he sent his twin that he hadn't told him anything either. Maybe she could talk to him about what happened? She needed a friend and with Ginny at her friend's and Ron not being in control of his temper then why not Fred?

"Fine, yes you can go," Mrs. Weasley glanced at Hermione before speaking. "No wondering off alone, I want you all to stay together and listen to your brother."

Ron huffed, "Mum we're big enough to look after ourselves."

"No excuses," Mrs. Weasley said looking directly at Bill "If I hear they've wondered off alone then I will hold you directly responsible young man. I don't care if your of age, I'll still ground you."

A worried looking Bill gulped before quickly nodding in agreement with his mother.

An hour later the Weasley brothers minus Charlie and Percy were all standing fully dressed in the living room when a recently dressed Hermione walked down the stairs. She was wearing some light blue jeans and a black hoodie. She wouldn't normally wear a hoodie but she was too conscious of her bruises and the scar on her chest to risk wearing a top with having some skin cream from the herb shop.

Charlie had gone back to Romania to return to work while Percy was at the Ministry working.

"We're going by flu powder," Bill informed her as she reached the bottom step. "Mom said she wants to have a word with you so you're going to go last."

Hermione just nodded as the twins took turns using the flu powder followed by Bill.

"Go on Ron," Mrs. Weasley encouraged, "Hermione will be there in a moment, I just need a quick word."

"I can wait," Ron offered but one look from his mother told him not to bother and he grabbed a handful of powder and vanished.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday dear; it just came as such a shock. I know it's much worse for you of course but I just wanted you to know how sorry I am." Mrs. Weasley explained.

"It's fine Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said

"Call me Molly dear, you should know that by now. Anyway Dumbledore and Severus are coming over to discuss what's going to happen next. You could have stayed but Albus didn't think you would want to be here while we're going over our possible options. It's going to be your choice what happens though Hermione so it will be your decision."

"My choice to do what?"

"If you want to report what happened dear. If you do we'll do everything we can to track down the man and get the Ministry to charge him. We're not sure about Malfoy but Dumbledore said he was going to look into possible charges if that's what you're interested in doing."

"I erm... I'm not sure. Can I think about it when I get back? Maybe when I know the options I'll know what to do." Hermione asked nervously.

"Of course that's fine." Molly smiled "Now go have fun with the boys, if you need a break and want to come back then just let Bill know."

"Ok thank you Mrs. Wea...Molly," Hermione said as she grabbed a handful of powder and shouting a clear 'Diagon Alley'.

Hermione appeared moments later in a fireplace inside a horrible smelling pub. The pub was full of witches and wizards who were mostly drunk.

"Hey their sweetheart, fancy a drink with a lonely wizard?" A fat bald man in wizard robes asked stalking towards her waving his beer jug in the air.

Before she had time to react she felt someone tugging at her hand. Looking around she saw the grinning face of Fred Weasley and looked down in time to see him entwine his fingers with hers as he tightened the grip on her hand.

"There you are honey," Fred said pulling Hermione towards him "We better go; we still have the fittings for the wedding rings at one."

"Sorry mate," The drunk man mumbled towards him "Didn't realize she was yours, good luck with the wedding." The man stalked back off in search of another witch.

Fred pulled Hermione out of the pub with his hand still entwined with hers and only let go when they came into view of his brothers.

"Can't leave her alone for two minutes without someone trying to chat her up," Fred said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry _hubby,_" Hermione said grinning.

"What do you mean hubby?" Ron asked looking between the pair.

"I told the boozy bloke to lay of my wifey," Fred explained. "He backed off quick enough after that."

"It's his own fault; honestly how he believed a fourteen year old to be engaged is beyond me." Hermione complained as the group set off towards the shops. The boys just chuckled but didn't bother to point out that marriage in the wizarding world was very different.

They spent the morning wondering through the shops. None of them intended to buy anything but it was nice for the Weasley boys to spend some time away from the Burrow. All the boys spent a lot more time then Hermione liked in the Quidditch shop. Even Bill enjoyed himself informing Hermione of his time spend on Gryffindor Quidditch team as a Chaser.

After they had finally managed to drag Hermione out the book shop, Bill turned to the rest of them with a grim look on his face. "I need to go have a word with the goblins, I promised my boss I would while I was back home. Mum will skin me alive if she finds out I left you lot."

George rolled his eyes "Don't worry William. We'll be in the Leaky Cauldron."

"On our best behavior," Fred added with a grin.

"You all better be, if Mum finds out about this..." Bill said eyeing the twins suspiciously.

"We'll be fine," Hermione interrupted. "I'll keep an eye on them."

"Oh well I suppose," Bill smiled at Hermione before turning to his three younger brothers. "She's in charge."

Giving them all one last warning glance Bill turned and headed off to the back ignoring his brothers' complaints.

"She's in charge," Fred said mimicking his brother's voice. "You wouldn't think we're two years older than her," Fred glanced towards his twin before winking at Hermione.

"Yeah but Hermione's more reliable I suppose," George replied as they walked toward the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yeah with all the three-headed dogs, mass murderers, and giant snakes. Never breaks the rules our Hermione."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the pair will Ron just laughed. "He was a wrongly accused mass murderer," she countered.

"We didn't know that at the time," Ron said moving out of Hermione's way as she went to hit him.

"Me and Harry went to save you. To be honest it's probably all his fault anyway."

"Yeah sounds about right," Ron agreed.

When they finally arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, Ron and Hermione grabbed a table at the back while the twins went to get the drinks. They returned moments later with a butterbeer in each hand and took seats opposite Ron and Hermione.

They talked quietly for a while, discussing Hogwarts, Quidditch and their dad's chances of getting World Cup tickets that he was trying to get off his friend. They were half way through their butterbeer when a figure approached the table and stood behind the twins. They both spotted how pale Hermione's face was before whipping round in their seats to see who it was.

"Mrs. Granger," Lucius Malfoy sneered not taking his eyes off her. "How are things?"

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron asked.

Hermione couldn't stop shaking, she felt sick just seeing the man's eyes. The whole night flashed through her head; Malfoy carving into her skin, being raped while Malfoy stood opposite and watched. His eyes flashing with excitement and the smirk on his face as he watched…

Hermione wanted to scream, to run and put as much distance between herself and Malfoy as possible. The only reason she stayed in her seat was she knew the Weasley men wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"I was just curious why your parents seem so trusting enough to allow you to wander Diagon Alley alone." Malfoy replied. "You shouldn't wonder alone, should you Ms. Granger?"

"Mrs. Weasley will be here in a minute?" Hermione whispered looking down at her feet. "We aren't alone."

"Really?" Malfoy asked "I'll escort you outside and help you find her."

"No," Hermione replied as tears trickled down her face. "I'm not going anywhere with _you_."

"You heard her," Fred said standing up with his twin to face Malfoy. "Sod off."

"Language," Malfoy tuttered.

"Yeah Fred Language," Someone called heading their way. They all looked over to see Bill rushing towards them. "Sod off doesn't have the right affect with people like this. Fuck off might be a bit more confirming."

All three Weasleys turned and stared at their brother. They'd never heard him swear much less at someone like Malfoy.

"Get the hell away from her before I call an Auror." Bill said standing in front of Malfoy and blocking his view of Hermione. "Don't think your wife would be too happy to find out what you did."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Malfoy said narrowing his eyes at Bill, "Even if I did she probably enjoyed it, it was hard to tell either way with all the screaming."

The last bit of self-control Bill had snapped and pulled his fist back and slammed it into the side of Malfoy's face connecting with his jaw. It sent Malfoy flying back into a witch carrying a tray of drinks. The witch was so startled she dropped the tray and soaked Malfoy who was lying at her feet.

"Bill!" George called shocked. "Mums going to kill you."

"I don't give a damn." Bill growled before turning to Hermione, "He didn't try anything did he?"

"N...no I'm alright," A startled Hermione confirmed. "I think we should go back to the Burrow."

"Yeah you're right," Bill nodded glancing down at an unconscious Malfoy.

"Best get a move on before sleeping beauty here wakes up." Fred said nodding towards Malfoy.

* * *

Let me know what you think :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Special thanks to :iLoveRomance2o11,Monnbeam, Amortentia-Malfoy, LUNA GURLZ, Neviegirl and sonyabrady1971 for their reviews.**

**Thanks to my amazing beta charmed-star11 for fixing this chapter so quickly.  
**

**Ive also got a new tumblr, check it out for updates and ask me anything. I'll answer any questions especially if their story related. :) **

**Mrsmarauders01 .tumblr . com**

_Malfoy glanced around. Harry knew he was checking for signs of teachers. Then he looked back at Harry and said in a low voice, "You're dead, Potter."  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "Funny," he said, "you'd think I'd have stopped walking around..."_

_Harry potter and the order of the phoenix_

* * *

Chapter 3

"You did what?!" Mrs. Weasley screeched at her three children and Hermione who were all sat on the sofa with their heads bowed. Bill had taken them straight home by Floo and told his mother what had happened. She didn't seem to hear anything apart from the words "Malfoy" and "Hit".

"You should of heard what he was saying!" Bill argued, "He was harassing Hermione, I wasn't just going to stand there and let him get away with it."

"We are dealing with it," Mrs. Weasley said narrowing her eyes at her eldest son. "I expect this behavior from the twins but not from you. You know better than this, you're just giving him more power for if we take this to the Ministry."

"I know Mum I'm sorry I just.." Bill put his head in his hands.

Mrs. Weasley turned to a teary eyed Hermione. "Are you ok dear? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No I'm alright, it was just a shock that's all," Hermione who was sat between Fred and Ron replied wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Good sweetheart, I'm sorry for all this but I need to speak with Bill alone," Mrs. Weasley said eyeing the boy in question, "Could you all go upstairs while we talk? Dumbledore will be here soon as well so wait 'till I call you all down please."

Without a word the four of them stood up and stomped up the stairs leaving Bill to Mrs. Weasley's wrath.

"What's going on?" Ron asked turning to Hermione at the top of the stairs with the twins behind them. "What did Malfoy do?"

"He...I..." Hermione stuttered Glancing at Ron then the twins.

What was she meant to do? He was her best friend but what happened to her wasn't just something you randomly add to the conversation. _Oh Malfoy, he watched me get raped, pass the carrots please._Hermione knew that it would come out eventually. She'd have to tell him but she wanted to decide what to do next with Dumbledore before deciding what to do with her friends

"She's had a hard day Ron lay off her," George said.

"I'm just worried," Ron said turning towards Hermione. "You've been jumpy since you got here and you've hardly even spoken to me. I don't mean to pry, I'm just worried that's all."

"I know Ron," Hermione said opening Ginny's door and beckoning the three of them in. Hermione sat on her bed with her back to the headboard and pulled her knees up close to her face. Ron sat on the end while the twins shared Ginny's bed. They glanced nervously at each other before landing their gaze on Hermione waiting for her to speak.

"I was walking home from the shops," Hermione began watching her shoes "I was late so I went down Farewell Road as a short cut. It's an alley and it's dark, it's my own stupid fault."

"Hermione," Ron warned causing her to glance up. "Don't start blaming yourself."

"It was my fault. I didn't have my wand on me; I'm not of age so I didn't think it was worth carrying about anyway. When I got near the end I knew someone was following me. I could feel it." Hermione said glancing over at the twins. "Someone grabbed me. I didn't know who he was. I still don't know who he was but there was someone else there."

"Malfoy," Fred confirmed.

"Yeah Malfoy, they started saying stuff, just the usual things that Draco says. He didn't do anything really, just taunted me. It was the other man..."

"What did he do?" Ron asked leaning forward towards Hermione.

"Nothing too bad," Hermione lied risking a glance at Fred who narrowed his eyes in return. "Hit me a few times but I guess it just scared me. I thought they were going to kill me."

"They hit you!" Ron shouted jumping from Hermione's bed. "Two grown men beat up a fourteen year old girl."

"Bastards," George muttered shaking his head. "That's why Dumbledore's coming then, to see if you want to charge him."

"He needs more than charging," Ron said. "Bill should have hit him harder, if I'd know I probably would have done it myself."

"Leave it to Dumbledore, he'll sort it out," George said sighing. "He always knows what to do."

Hermione smiled at George before looking at Fred, she instantly regretted it. Fred was watching Hermione closely and had his eyes still narrowed at her. He looked like he'd just been asked to do a hard charm and was trying to work it out.

Of course he didn't believe her, Hermione thought thinking back to the previous night. He'd already seen the bruises on her arms and thighs thanks to her short pajamas. Hermione shook her head ever so slightly watching Fred. She hoped that he got the message; she didn't want the other two to know about the bruises. He seemed to understand because he looked at his two brothers before nodding his head.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Things could only get better right?

"The choice is yours my dear," Dumbledore said from across the table. Severus was sitting on his left while Molly and Arthur sat either side of Hermione. Dumbledore had explained the options, she could choose to prosecute Malfoy and launch an investigation into who raped her by taking her case to the Ministry or she could try and get on with her life.  
Hermione knew the obvious and most sensible thing to do was to tell the Ministry but everyone seemed hesitant to do it because of the obvious mistrust of the Ministry. They couldn't even charge Malfoy with rape because he hadn't been the one that had raped her. The best they could hope for was assistant rape because he had helped the man hold her down at one point. The adults weren't aware of the word 'Mudblood' scratched into her skin and Hermione had no plans to tell them about it either.

"What are the chances he'll be charged?" Hermione asked looking up at Dumbledore.

"Very slim," Severus said speaking up for the first time. "Mr. Malfoy has a very good reputation in the Ministry and he has very high contacts. There is also the matter of evidence to consider, there is barely any evidence apart from your testimony."

"But you could still win," Mrs. Weasley encouraged casting Severus a reproached look. "There's still a chance that they'll believe you especially if they find this other man. He could confess and then they'll both get prosecuted for it."

"The chances that the Ministry will find him are near impossible; they could barely catch their own shadow never mind a Death Eater. If you take this to trial the whole magical world will find out if you lose, everyone will know what you are claiming and I'm sure you wouldn't want that."

"Severus," Dumbledore warned holding up a hand to silence him. "This is your choice, if you wish to get justice then we will do everything in our power to prove it. If you wish to try and get on with your schooling without addressing this then we will still do everything we can for you. We will make sure the teachers are aware that Draco Malfoy and his gang aren't allowed within close proximity of you and we could arrange a counselor."

"Perhaps she needs some time to think about it," Mr. Weasley said easing his chair back from the table. "She's had a long day as it is and there's still things she needs to look over." He indicated the book in the middle of the table titled 'Magical law' "Maybe it'll be best to leave this alone 'till Hermione feels ready to make a decision on her own."

"I quite agree Arthur," Dumbledore smiled standing up with Severus. "Let me know by owl either way, whenever you make a decision. I hope I'm not being rude Hermione but I do need a quick word with Arthur and Molly in private."

"Oh no problem," Hermione said standing up, she grabbed the 'magical law' book from the middle of the table and walked to the door.

Mrs. Weasley quickly followed as the men all sat back down. She stopped Hermione just before she closed the door and leaned forward to whisper. "It's nothing about you my dear, it's just some details to discuss about Harry, I promise."

"Oh right, thank you for everything Mrs. Weasley, you've honestly made this much easier to deal with. I don't think I could have done it without your family's support."

"I've told you dear it's Molly," She replied as her eyes glistened at Hermione's words. "You're like another daughter to me dear, I've done anything for you. I need to confess something though, I told Bill but it was only to help to protect you, I'm sorry dear."

"Thank you and I understand, I'm glad he knew, I don't know what I would have done if he didn't." Hermione smiled wiping away a tear before turning away to leave Molly to return to the other adults. She climbed the stairs and headed towards Ginny's room. Molly had said that Ginny would be back tomorrow so it was only one more night of sleeping alone. She hadn't had any more nightmares since the other night with Fred thanks to a potion Molly insisted she drank each night before bed. It had honestly helped because at home she'd woken up screaming, fighting flashbacks every time she'd closed her eyes. With Ginny gone she felt lonely though, she knew the Weasleys were only a room away but it didn't really help.

Hermione gasped as she entered Ginny's room. She would have screamed if it hadn't of been for the flash of red hair she'd spotted straight away.

"Fred!" Hermione scowled as the boy lay across Ginny's bed reading a Quidditch magazine. He lowered it and smiled up at her as she entered. "What are you doing here?"

"Ron and Bill are playing chess, they're really competitive so they've got George refereeing because they couldn't find me." Fred grinned, "Can't stand the game with them gits. Bill cursed my hair green last time I refereed their game."

"Oh so you're taking sanctuary in my room?" Hermione asked taking a seat on her bed and placed the 'magical law' book on the side table between the two beds. "What if I want to get dressed and kick you out?"

"Aww you wouldn't kick me out," Fred sat up and pouted at Hermione. "I don't mind you getting changed in front of me, go ahead."

Hermione blushed as she took in Fred's words. She went to retort but snapped her mouth shut as she saw him smirking back at her.

"Never thought I'd be able to get Hermione Granger to blush," Fred laughed as he leaned back against the wall near the bed so he could face Hermione. He glanced at the book on the nightstand before glancing back up at her. "You ready to tell me the truth yet Granger? I know you don't get bruises like that on your thighs from being hit."

"You won't tell anyone would you?" Hermione asked starring back at Fred.

"Never," Fred said instantly. "Not even George, I swear."

"It would be nice to have someone to talk to my own age, I've been so scared and I don't know what to do." Hermione said as tears welled up in her eyes, she really wanted to talk to someone.

"You can talk to me about anything, I've already told you that," Fred said as he moved to the edge of the bed closer to Hermione so they were only centimeters apart. "I like to joke around but I swear I'm here for you, I wouldn't tell anyone. You just need someone to listen and I can do that for you."

"I know you can," Hermione said sniffing as a tear rolled down her cheek. Fred reached a hand up to wipe the tear aware but Hermione jerked away not being able to stop herself. She saw a flash of hurt cloud Fred's eyes as he dropped his gaze to his lap. "I'm sorry, it's just taking me a while to get used to the idea that my friends won't hurt me, I know you won't hurt me Fred it's just..."

"Don't worry 'Mione," Fred interrupted. He needed to know the truth about Hermione so he could help her. "What really happened Hermione? They didn't just hit you did they?"

"No," Hermione whispered as clasped her hands together. "Malfoy did say some hurtful things, I can see where Draco gets his hatred of Muggle borns from. He pinned me against the wall and..."

"Guys come on, Mum says dinners ready." George said bursting into the bedroom. He saw the tension between the two and received an angry scowl from Fred. "Want me to make an excuse and give you guys some time?"

"No," Hermione said quickly standing up. "It's fine, Fred was just explaining his reason for hiding from Ron and Bill's chess game."

"Yeah it's normally pretty brutal but they didn't cheat today so it was safe enough." George said with his eyes still locked on Fred's. "Everything alright Freddy?"

Fred's eyes flickered to Hermione and caught her gaze before he answered. "Yeah fine, let's get some food I'm starving."

Mrs. Weasley's dinner was of course delicious, as usual. Hermione ate plenty but felt Fred's eyes on her the whole meal. She knew she should have stayed and told Fred everything but it wasn't something she could rush and confess. If she was honest with herself she would probably admit she wimped out and Fred knew it from the narrowed eyes he kept casting at her.

Hermione didn't have time to linger on the thoughts however as Mr. Weasley was very excited to announce he'd managed to get tickets to the World Cup. He'd managed to get enough tickets so all his children, Hermione and Harry could join. All the Weasleys were very excited and Ron had rushed off to let Harry know because Mr. Weasley had told them that they would pick Harry up tomorrow afternoon.

"Ginny will be back tomorrow morning and Charlie said he should be able to get the time off work so he should be here soon." Mr. Weasley said grinning. "We'll get Harry tomorrow then the next day we'll be off. We're going to have to leave pretty early mind."

"I'm Apparating there," Bill announced smirking at his younger brothers.

"Me to Dad, at least I can get that report finished before I leave." Percy said.

"Marvelous idea Percy," George agreed earning a scowl from his mother.

"Ministry would have to close down for the day without one of your reports," Fred said.

"That's it, everyone to bed now!" Mrs. Weasley shouted clearing the empty dinner plates away. "I've had enough of your nonsense for one day boys."

Hermione spent the rest of the evening reading her magical law book. She'd decided to finish the entire book before making a decision. That way she would be able to make an informed decision before she made a choice. She got through quite a few chapters before her mind started to wander to her almost confession to Fred. It would have been nice to talk to someone but she was afraid he would see her different now. She felt dirty, used and unwanted after being raped and the fear of someone thinking the same terrified her. Before her thoughts got to entwined Hermione took her dreamless sleep potion and drifted off into a peaceful night's sleep.

"Hermione!" A voice squealed from close to Hermione's ear waking her. She glanced up to see a young ginger haired girl bouncing on the spot next to Hermione's bed. "I can't believe you're here already, Mum should have told me. I would have come back early. It must have been hell spending so much time with the boys."

"Hi Gin," Hermione greeted sitting up. Ginny held her arms out for a hug and leapt towards Hermione. "Ginny don't." She warned pulling back from the girl's hug. "I'm sorry it's just..."

"Ron told me about the attack in the alley," Ginny said releasing the brunette and sitting on her bed. "I'm sorry I should have released you, you're still a bit jumpy. I've just missed you and got really excited."

"It's fine honestly," Hermione reassured her. "I erm.. I've really missed you too, it's been far too quiet round here without you."

"Nice to see you too Ginny," George called from the doorway stepping inside the room with his twin. "Haven't seen your favorite brothers in a week."

"Doesn't even bother to wake us up first," Fred agreed shaking his head at his sister in mock disgust. "Runs to a complete stranger first."

"Barely knows the girl, she still chooses her over her brothers."

"I have said hello to my favorite brothers," Ginny said, interrupting them. "Bill's downstairs and Charlie came out of the Floo after me."

"Git," George grumbled.

"We're Hermione's favorite at least," Fred said winking at the girl.

Hermione laughed, "You mean me, the girl Ginny barely knows?" She tapped her finger on her chin pretending to think. "No I have to say I think Bill and Charlie are my favorites too, I mean Charlie works with dragons and Bill's pretty cool."

"You wound us Hermione," George said placing a hand over his chest and pretending to wipe away a tear. "Come on Fred we don't need these two upsetting us, they're only upset because we're prettier."

George grabbed his twin and dragged him downstairs for breakfast leaving the two giggling girls behind. Hermione couldn't help but think of how much she loved the Weasleys. They always seemed to cheer her up.

Hermione and Ginny spent the rest of the morning catching up. Ginny told her all about her summer with her friends while Hermione told Ginny about hers. She left out the fact she'd been raped but made a promise to herself that she would tell her friend when they were in private. She had always felt close to Ginny so it made sense that she'd be the first person she'd actually tell. Ron spent his morning with Charlie and Bill talking about the Quidditch World Cup that weekend. Fred and George were in their room most the morning, there were some rather loud bangs coming from their room and after a large loud banging came from their room Mrs. Weasley went up with her wand. She came back down stairs half an hour later with a pair of red faced twins. She shouted at them for a good hour about their behavior and then their projects they'd been making for a joke shop they'd hoped to open after Hogwarts.

By the time Mr. Weasley came back from the Ministry with Percy, he had missed the whole twins' product rant. He was too busy organizing their visit to Harry's to pick him up from the Muggles' house. Mr. Weasley had informed Hermione that he had set up a Floo network with the Dursleys just for a few hours. Hermione tried to point out that Floo-ing to the Dursleys wouldn't be the best idea but Mr. Weasley wasn't having any of it. He thought it was a great idea so when the time came he was preparing to go through the Floo when the twins came barreling down the stairs.

"Any chance we can come Dad?" George asked trying to put on a innocent expression.

"Yeah, it's been ages since we last saw Harry." Fred agreed.

Hermione eyed the two suspiciously before turning to see Mr. Weasley nodding. He mumbled a yes then he went to find Ron from upstairs.

"What are you really up to?" Hermione asked as the twins took a seat at the kitchen table either side of her.

"We miss Harry," George shrugged.

"And it has nothing to do with Mum ransacking your room at this very moment?" Bill asked from the kitchen doorway. Charlie snorted in agreement from behind Bill and the two brothers took a seat at the table. "She's going mental, just burnt a load of order forms."

"Bloody hell," Fred mumbled slumping against the table. "She's going to murder us when she has a look under our beds. We thought it might be safer hiding out at Harry's mental relatives."

"What's under your bed?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

Charlie barked a laugh before answering for Fred. "Never ask a teenage boy what's under his bed Hermione. Either way you're not going to like the answer."

"We're not all perves like you Charlie," George replied rolling his eyes.

Mr. Weasley came back into the living room with Ron in tow. He ushered Ron over to the Floo and gave him the address to call. There was a flash before Ron disappeared and Mr. Weasley called George over to go next.

Fred stood up for his turn and whispered into Hermione's ear. "We're not as stupid as Charlie, we hide ours under the wardrobe."

He walked over to the Floo and disappeared leaving a blushing Hermione.

"Harry!" Hermione beamed as Harry appeared through the Floo after the Weasley boys. The twins couldn't stop laughing when they had appeared and Ron had looked just as amused.

"Hey Hermione," Harry greeted. Normally he wouldn't of been able to get a word in because Hermione normally threw herself at Harry for a hug the second she saw him after a long summer away. This time however she kept her distance and didn't even take a step towards him.

"Did he eat it?" Fred asked excitedly, holding out a hand to pull Harry to his feet.

"Yeah," said Harry, straightening up. "What _was_ it?"

"Ton-Tongue Toffee," said Fred brightly. "George and I invented them. We've been looking for someone to test them on all summer..."

"I knew you were up to something," Hermione accused looking at the twins.

"They're always up to something," Ron said rolling his eyes.

"How's your summer been Hermione?" Harry asked smiling.

Hermione was taken aback by the question "It's been..."

"How're you doing Harry?" Charlie interrupted holding a hand out to Harry. Harry quickly shook his hand and then Bill's when the eldest boy stood up. Charlie winked at Hermione as he took his seat causing Hermione to sigh. Everyone seemed to know that her summer had been awful. It would be the paper at this rate.

A moment later and a very angry Mr. Weasley appeared in the Floo. "That _wasn't funny_, Fred!" he shouted. "What on earth did you give that Muggle boy?"

"I didn't give him anything," said Fred, with another evil grin. "I just _dropped_ it ... it was his fault he went and ate it, I never told him to."

"You dropped it on purpose!" roared Mr. Weasley. "You knew he'd eat it, you knew he was on a diet"

"How big did his tongue get?" George asked eagerly.

"It was four feet long before his parents would let me shrink it!"

Harry and the Weasleys roared with laughter again. Hermione rolled her eyes and seemed to be in agreement with Mr. Weasley.

"It _isn't funny_!" Mr. Weasley shouted. "That sort of behavior seriously undermines wizard-Muggle relations! I spent half my life campaigning against the mistreatment of Muggles, and my own sons -"

"We didn't give it to him because he was a Muggle!" said Fred indignantly.

"We're got nothing against Muggles," George said.

"Hermione's Muggle born and we didn't go trying it on her did we?"

"She'd probably charm our..."

"That isn't the point boys!" Mr. Weasley shouted. "Wait 'till I tell your mother…"

"Tell me what?" said a voice behind them. Mrs. Weasley looked furious and eyed the twins and her husband with suspicion. Hermione, who was sitting between the twins at the kitchen table slipped her hand into their pockets slowly under the table and pulled a bag of sweets out. She stuffed the sweets into her jean pockets and stood up beckoning for Ron and Harry to follow.

"Empty your pockets, both of you!" They heard Mrs. Weasley shout as the three of them raced up the stairs.

They went into Ron's room and Hermione waited until the door was shut when she pulled out the two bags of sweets shocking both the boys.

"Their Fred and George's," A shocked Ron said inspecting the sweets. "Blimey Hermione you've just saved their necks. Mum would have gone mental if she'd found out they'd hidden these."

Hermione just shrugged and settled back onto Ron's bed.

"Christ Hermione!" George said bursting into the room a few minutes later.

"You're amazing." Fred said following his twin into the room.

"Fantastic."

"Brilliant."

"We owe you, big time."

"Your mum's been stressed lately, thought I might as well save her getting angry with you two anymore than she has to." Hermione said absentmindedly. To be honest she did it because she felt like she owed the twins. Fred had confessed they'd overheard Dumbledore talking about her the night she had arrived at the Burrow but the twins hadn't said anything to their siblings. Fred had been a big help lately and hadn't mentioned her bruises so it made her feel a bit better that she'd repaid them slightly.

"Well, we owe you one Hermione," Fred said raising an eye brow at her. "Let us know if you need _anything."_

* * *

**_Thanks for reading, please review :)_**


	5. Chapter 4

special thanks to: Puckleberry01, lady samm, smiah852, bma925, LoveRomance2o11, 93 Diagon Alley, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, Monnbeam and LUNA GURLZ for their reviews.

Thanks to my amazing beta charmed-star11 for fixing this chapter so quickly.

Ive also got a new tumblr, check it out for updates and ask me anything. I'll answer any questions especially if their story related. :)

**Mrsmarauder01 .tumblr . com**

**_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_  
Ron: Can you believe our luck? Of all the trees we could've hit, he had to get one that hits back.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It felt like she'd only been asleep ten minutes before she was woken up by Mrs. Weasley. She had gone to bed early because they'd been warned about the early wake up call. It made no difference because Hermione couldn't get to sleep and the room was still far too dark.

Half an hour later she stumbled down the stairs dressed with Ginny in toe. All the Weasleys were in the kitchen except the three eldest boys. Everyone looked as pale as Hermione felt. She hadn't even said two words to Ginny while they were getting dressed.

"It's far too early," Hermione grumbled taking a seat at the kitchen table next to Fred. He didn't say anything but placed his arm on the table next to hers. He causally placed his hand next to Hermione's and ran his thumb slowly along the back of her hand. She held in her gasp of surprise. She hated being touched but the careful way Fred did it, didn't scare her. They both sat staring at their hands gently touching ignoring everyone's chatter until George cleared his throat pulling them out of their daze.

"You two coming?" George asked from the doorway.

Hermione blushed as she looked round to see that everyone else apart from Mrs. Weasley was left in the kitchen. She pulled her hand away from Fred's and rushed out of the kitchen after the rest of Weasley.

"What was that?" George asked his twin after Hermione rushed out.

"Nothing," Fred replied quickly standing up from his seat and walked out of the house after his family with his twin in tow.

"Give it up Fred you were practically holding Granger's hand at the kitchen table. Not getting something for the little book worm are you?"

"She's my little brother's crush; I don't feel anything for her." Fred confirmed walking a bit faster to catch up with the rest.

They walked for about an hour before they finally reached their destination. They had to climb a very steep hill and when they finally got to the top they were greeted by an older wizard and his teenage son.

"This is Amos Diggory everyone," Mr. Weasley announced, "And you know his son Cedric."

"Mmm," Ginny mumbled from between Hermione and the twins as Harry, Cedric and the two grown-ups chatted.

"Stop ogling the rivalry," George joked nudging his little sister.

"Shut up George, he's nice," Ginny argued nudging her brother back. "Isn't he Hermione?"

"He's got lovely cheek bones," Hermione mumbled back gazing at Cedric.

Fred narrowed his eyes at Cedric before saying in a harsh tone "He's a cheating git."

"Come on kids," Mr. Weasley called as they rushed over to touch a smelly boot. The second Hermione touched it, squeezing into a place between Ron and Harry she felt like she was spinning. The spinning got fast and she was beginning to feel sick when she landed with a thud on the floor between a pair of long legs.

"Oh god, sorry," Hermione muttered standing up and turning round to see who she'd nearly assaulted. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Fred grinned jumping to his feet. "Couple of inches back and I might've been in a bit of trouble."

"Assaulting my twin?" George laughed jumping to his feet a few meters away.

"No...No of course... I would never..." Hermione muttered going slightly pale at his words. "It was an accident, I swear I would never mean too..."

"Sod off George, ignore him Hermione." Fred said watching as she nodded her head and rushed over to Harry and Ron.

The group was directed by a Ministry worker to their field and after paying a Muggle they all walked to their patch, saying goodbye to the Diggorys. It took an hour to set up the tents but when they were finally set up Hermione was shocked at the size of it inside. They were both huge and they looked tiny from the outside.

"Right," Mr. Weasley said clapping his hands together. "We're not allowed to use magic so we're going to do this the Muggle way. We need water, wood, and I'll need some help getting dinner ready. "

"Me and Harry will get the water Dad," Ron offered. "I want a look about anyway."

"I'll grab the wood. I used to go camping with my parents so I shouldn't take too long." Hermione said walking out the tent before anyone could disagree. She walked quickly over to the forest and started looking for dry wood when she heard someone shout her name.

"Hermione!" Fred called running over to her. "Christ I've been looking all over for you. You shouldn't be wondering the forest on your own."

Hermione froze. She'd wondered off on her own, anything could have happened. She felt so stupid, after what had happened the last time she'd wondered off on her own.

"Oh god," Hermione whispered as a tear trickled down her cheek. She dropped the wood she was holding and sank down to sit on a log on the floor. "I'm so stupid."

"Hey!" Fred called sinking to his knees in front of her. He went to take her hands but she shrank away from his touch. "Please tell me what happened."

"I... I'm scared."

"What about?" Fred whispered starring up into her watery eyes. "Tell me what your scared of then we'll talk about it. I really want to help you but I need to know what happened."

"You'll hate me; you'll think I'm disgusting... I'm scared you'll hate me." Hermione said sobbing.

"Never," Fred said. He reached up to her face and with one finger whipped away a few tears. She'd pulled back out of instinct but Fred hadn't stopped. He gently wiped the tears from her other eye before placing his hand down onto his knees. "I could never hate you and you could do anything and I wouldn't find it disgusting. You would never disgust me Hermione; you're far too special for me to think that."

"That night... I was telling the truth when I told you about the horrible comments they made and Malfoy hurting me. He had hurt me he... never mind but the other man he..."

"What did he do babe?" Fred encouraged. In his gut he knew the answer, he'd thought it came down to this every time he'd thought about it but he'd always pushed the thought away. He needed to hear her say it before he'd believe it.

"He... He raped me." Hermione whispered so quietly she wasn't sure Fred had heard.

"Bastard," Fred growled standing up and walking away a few meters ranting "Fucking disgusting bastard."

"Please don't leave me here. I know it's disgusting and you probably don't want to look at me but please don't leave me here on my own, I'm sick of being by myself." Hermione said crying again.

Fred spun round at her words stared back at her, He took a calming breath before explaining.

"I don't find you disgusting, it wasn't your fault. He made you Hermione and you had no say in it. I'm angry with him not you, I'm really mad at whoever this sick fuck is." Fred walked towards Hermione only stopping when he was a foot away from her. "I really want to comfort you, I want to hug you but I don't want to scare you. I had to get away from you to stop myself from grabbing and hugging you."

"Oh," was all Hermione said as she looked into Fred's blazon eyes. She wanted to hug him but she wasn't ready. It was too much contact and she didn't think she could handle it. So instead she reached out and ran her thumb over the back of his hand in a similar way he'd done to her earlier that morning. She ran her thumb over the back of his hand and after a few moments she flipped his hand over. She placed her hand palm to palm against his. Fred looked down at his hand touching Hermione's and entwined their fingers.

"Thank you for telling me," Fred said in a much calmer voice.

"I feel a bit better getting it off my chest," Hermione admitted starring down at their entwined hands. "This is the most contact I've had since..."

"Yeah well," Fred interrupted "You got tiny hands, cute really so anytime you feel the need I'm here."

"Thank you," Hermione chucked gripping his hand hard. "Don't tell anyone."

"No one I swear but you should probably tell them. No one's going to judge you and they'll really want to help if they knew."

"I know, not yet but I will when it feels right." Hermione agreed. "I don't know why I even told you."

"Couldn't resist my roguish good looks and charm I suspect." Fred explained in a serious voice. "I'm the better looking twin so it's natural you're drawn to me with your secrets."

"Hmm," Hermione said suppressing a chuckle. It was strange how good Fred could make her feel. She'd just felt close to a break down confessing something she'd think he'd hate her for and a few minutes later he was making her laugh…typical Fred. "Always thought George was the better looking twin personally."

Fred growled playfully. "Better get this wood collected and get you back to your favorite twin then, wouldn't want Dad and your prince charming worrying about you."

"God you're right," Hermione released his hand and rushed round to collect the wood she'd dropped earlier.

Fred sighed at the loss of contact but started helping her. He still felt angry, he felt like hunting Malfoy down and the git who'd actually raped her and killing them. The fear he'd seen in Hermione's eyes when she thought he'd been about to leave her had stopped him though. He'd seen how hurt and scared she was and made a vow to himself that he'd be there for her, he wasn't ever going to walk away from her and that included not getting sent to Azkaban.

By the time they'd collected the wood they'd been gone a while so they'd rushed back to the tent to find everyone gathered around a small collection of wood with a fire already lit.

"You two were taking too long so I sent George and Ginny to grab some." Mr. Weasley explained. "They only got a little so we'll still need yours."

"Most the wood was wet," Hermione lied easily earning a raised eye brow from Fred along with a smirk.

They had all gotten up to their places in World Cup stadium. Fudge had been talking to Mr. Weasley and everyone was talking not taking much notice until they'd heard a name. Most of the Weasleys turned in disgust to see the Malfoy family walking towards them.

"Bastard," Fred muttered standing up from his seat in front of Hermione. He'd started towards him but the warm contact of small hand touching his forearm froze him in his place. He gritted his teeth, balled his hands into fists and turned to gaze at Hermione's hand touching his bare arm. "Hermione..."

"Please Fred," Hermione said as he finally meet her gaze. She flicked her eyes to Harry, Ron and Ginny at her side before looking back at him. She didn't want them to know and Fred knocking Mr. Malfoy out in front of everyone would have given too much away. Hermione hadn't gotten around to telling Harry, who was currently trying to calm a very angry Ron and Ginny. George looked rather angry himself but was keeping himself in check at his twin's side. They were upset because they'd been told by Hermione that Malfoy had hit Hermione. She knew that if they knew the truth then they'd been murdering Malfoy at the very minute.

What she hadn't counted on was Charlie's reaction. He shot up from his seat and raced towards Malfoy only stopping when Bill grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back.

"Charlie, no!" Bill shouted holding his struggling brother. "I wasn't meant to tell you, Mum will kill me if she finds out."

The disruption had drawn the attention of the adults who'd all turned to gaze at them from a few seats up.

"Everything alright?" Mr. Malfoy asked smugly. Mr. Weasley clenched his jaw but didn't say anything.

"We're going to get you Malfoy," Charlie growled. "You'll be getting what's coming to you before too long."

"Hmm, I haven't a clue what you're talking about." Mr. Malfoy smiled back.

"Come on Father," Draco said narrowing his eyes at Hermione. "Let's find somewhere…_Cleaner._"

"Draco's right." Mrs. Malfoy agreed grabbing her husband's hand. "Let's get seats somewhere else; we'll talk to the Minister later."

The Malfoys left leaving the scowling Weasleys behind. Harry still didn't have a clue but he knew it was serious to get everyone so upset. He didn't question it however as the game started a few minutes later.

The rest of the match went without an accident after as the Malfoy incident. The Irish won the match though Krum managed to get the Snitch. They had been allowed to celebrate in the tent for a while before bed by Mr. Weasley so they were all back in the tent not long after the match.

"How're you doing?" Harry asked taking a seat opposite Hermione. He had a butterbeer in each hand and handed one to Hermione across the table before taking a sip of the remaining one. The rest of the Weasleys were dancing around in the front of the tent.

"I'm alright," Hermione looked up and saw Harry's concerned gaze and quickly decided to study her butterbeer instead. She loved her two best friends, she'd do anything for them but she hated being seen as weak. Ron had always been a great friend but when it came to feelings and seeing past lies he was useless. Hermione knew her lies would be taken easily by the Weasley kids apart from Fred. She wasn't silly enough to believe she could use her lies against Harry. He had always been good at picking things up and he could always tell when she was lying, he was truly her brother.

"Going to tell me what happened?" Harry asked lowering his voice. "Ron gave me some rubbish excuse about Malfoy hitting you but I can tell it's more serious. You looked like a ghost when we saw him Hermione and you looked scared. I've never seen you look so scared and I've seen you trapped in the girls' toilets by a loose troll."

"You think your smart don't you Harry potter?" Hermione smiled raising an eye brow.

"I'm not as gullible as Ron, Ginny and apparently the twins. I think it's about time you told the truth." Harry said lowering his head so he met her gaze. "You can tell me."

"I will be not here, not tonight when everyone's so happy. I tell you very soon but I don't want to do it when everyone's here." Hermione explained. The real reason was she knew Harry wasn't one to think through plans. She knew that if he found out tonight he'd march straight off to find Malfoys tent with his wand in-hand.

"Alright, it's a deal," Harry agreed.

They spent the rest of the evening celebrating. Everyone was too happy to of witnessed the World Cup match to think over the Malfoy confrontation. Bill spent the entire evening sending Hermione guilty glances along with Charlie. Percy didn't seem to have a clue about anything and was far too busy reading letters for work to take interest in Hermione's life or a party for that matter.

A few hours later and everyone was sent off to bed. They'd all only been a sleep a few hours before a loud banging and shouting was heard outside the tents. Hermione had put it down to more partying by the Irish but when she heard a woman's scream she knew that something was wrong. She threw on a hoodie and jeans and woke Ginny. They both scrambled outside to find all the boys gathered there, most of them were still just in their boxes including the twins. The eldest ones though, Mr. Weasley, Percy, Bill and Charlie were all fully dressed.

People were running all over and people wearing dark hoods were walking through the crowd in the distance. They had Muggles in the air spinning around as they advanced on scared wizards and witches.

"We're going to help the Ministry," Mr. Weasley said. "Stick together and don't wander off too far. Go wait in the woods until we clear this lot off then come back when it's clear. Fred, George you two are the eldest, you're in charge of the girls."

Mr. Weasley didn't give them time to reply before he rushed off into the distance with his eldest sons.

"Come on," George urged grabbing Ginny's hand and pulling her towards the forest.

Hermione let out a gasp as she felt someone's hand entwine with hers and give her a sharp pull. She glanced up to see Fred at her side tugging at her hand trying to follow his twin.

"Go on Hermione," Harry encouraged.

Hermione sighed before tightening her grip on Fred's hand and following after him. The crowds were rushing in all directions and she would have been sure she would have lost Fred if it hadn't of been his tight grip on her hand. They jogged for what felt like a lifetime before they finally came to the edge of the wood. Hermione hadn't realized they'd stopped and ran straight into Fred and stumbled back. Fred quickly reached out and grabbed her to stop her from falling by placing an arm around her waist.

"Where are Harry and Ron?" A panting George asked looking round. "Christ we've gone and lost them."

"They won't be far," Fred glanced around with one of his arms still wrapped around Hermione's waist pulling her into his side.

It wasn't until Fred started move did Hermione notice his hand around her. His left arm was draped round the back of her waist with his hand gripping tightly onto her hip. She felt panic flood her but then she took a few deep breaths. It was only Fred, Hermione told herself he stopped her from falling and he wouldn't hurt her. He would never hurt her.

"They're useless," an annoyed Ginny muttered.

They waited for about fifteen minutes until they saw their brother Bill running towards them. Hermione took a step away from Fred at this point so Fred placed his hand at his side. He explained the Death Eaters had marched off and that their campsite was now clear and carefully lead them back to the tents. He'd quizzed them about Harry and Ron but they had no idea where they were. When they got back to the tent Percy and Charlie were already there.

It was another twenty minutes before a pale looking Mr. Weasley, Ron and Harry came into the tent. They all looked deathly pale and Mr. Weasley looked ready to pass out. They all burst into explanation. Ron had tripped over a tree root whilst following Hermione and Fred. They'd lost sight of everyone and by the time they'd got to their feet they'd been lost. They had a brief encounter with Draco and when they got into the clearing they'd heard someone cast a spell which had caused a skull and snake to appear in the sky. The Ministry wizards had discovered the pair and thought they had done it and were firing spells at them until Mr. Weasley had stepped in.

"It couldn't have been an elf," Hermione sighed shaking her head. "Why would an elf do that?"

"They found her with my wand," Harry said earning confused looks from most of them so he continued. "I must have dropped it when we were trying to keep up with you lot."

"Don't do thinks by halves do you Potter?" Charlie laughed sitting down on a nearby seat.

"He needs to have five near death experiences a year or else he starts getting light headed." George offered with a smirk.

"What are you going to do then?" Fred asked handing Hermione a cup of tea across the kitchen table.

* * *

It was the day after the World Cup and they had all returned to the Burrow. It was late in the night and everyone had headed to bed apart from Fred and Hermione, who had hung back to talk. Hermione had told Fred all about her options that Dumbledore had given her and she was still thinking about what to do.

"If I take this to the Ministry then I'm going to have to tell everyone else before the papers do." Hermione said with a sigh. "I'm not sure if I could face a trial and there's no evidence anyway."

"There's plenty of evidence," Fred all but growled back. "You're covered in bruises and you can tell them the truth."

"My bruises are fading and they can't take my word for it. Malfoy wasn't the one that actually did it so the charges he would get aren't as high as he would have gotten in the Muggle world."

"Still, you said it yourself that he hurt you," Fred said leaning across the table to grab her hand in his. "Whatever you decide I'll be here for you. Don't make any rash decisions yet though. Think about it before you dismiss the idea."

"I don't trust the Ministry."

"Me neither," Fred agreed. "Most of them are idiots but they'll have to do something if you go to them with this. Either way I'll be here for you, I made you a promise."

"Thank you Fred," Hermione smiled. "It really means a lot to hear that from you."

Fred felt a strange flutter in the pit of his stomach at the words. He ignored it though because this was Granger. This was his little brother's book worm friend, he didn't like Hermione. Of course he didn't, right?

* * *

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry about the long wait, I've been working hard on my other story 'sudden changes' and this one kind of got pushed to the side. Its a bit annoying because i have so many ideas and plans for it but i cant really change much until we get a bit further into the canon of the story.

Thanks to my amazing beta charmed-star11 for fixing this chapter.

**Mrsmarauder01 .tumblr . com **ask me anything or even things you would like to see in the story, i'll try to fit it in the story if i can. (or just make a one shot.)

**__****Neville**: Oh my god! I've killed Harry Potter!

**_Harry Potter and the goblet of fire._**

* * *

Chapter 5

The train journey to Hogwarts was uneventful. Ron, Harry and Hermione got their own compartment and thankfully Malfoy hadn't paid a visit to them. The fact that the twins and Lee Jordan had taken an apartment close to the trio was probably part of the reason.

When they arrived at Hogwarts Dumbledore announced there wouldn't be any Quidditch matches this year. He then went on to announce that Hogwarts was holding the Triwizard Tournament. Everyone was very excited for the competition and because of the new arrivals that would be coming in the next few days.

"It's great isn't it?" Ron grinned leaning back on in a chair in the dormitory. "All those other schools coming here?"

"Probably all stuck up gits," Lee complained sticking his feet up on the table. "What do we even know about these other schools?"

"I'm sure their all well-mannered and intelligent," Hermione said standing up "Unlike most of the people at this school."

"Where you off to 'Mione?" Fred asked as she started towards the doors out of the dormitory.

"Not sneaking off to cause trouble again?" George grinned.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I need to see McGonagall, it's just about dropping a class."

"I'll come with you," Harry offered jumping up. Before Hermione had the chance to refuse he raced upstairs, grabbed his invisibility cloak and strolled back down into the dormitory with it. "Don't want to get caught on our first day back do we?"

Before Hermione could object Harry was throwing open the door and walking down the corridor calling for her.

"Harry honestly I..." Hermione objected closing the portrait door and running after him.

"Well seeing as we're all being honest, thought I would find out the real reason you're roaming the corridors at night."

"I'm going to see Dumbledore."

"Alright," Harry smiled at Hermione and then led the way to Dumbledore's office.

They didn't need the cloak. The corridors were completely empty; there wasn't a teacher in sight. When they got to Dumbledore's office it took them a while to guess the password but finally they did it and the doors opened.

"I'm scared," Hermione whispered holding her hand up to knock on the door. "I don't think I can do this."

"Whatever it is I'm here for you," Harry whispered back.

"Come in," Dumbledore called as Hermione knocked on the door. He was sitting at his desk reading a book but quickly stood up when he saw the two teenagers shuffle into his office. "Ah Miss Granger and Mr. Potter what a pleasant surprise. I'm assuming there's a reason you've come to my office at such a late time, unless of course you've both missed my company?"

"I... I want to do the trial, I want to press charges against Malfoy," Hermione said.

"You are aware of the consequences Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked. He gazed down at her through his half-moon glasses before turning his gaze to Harry. "I'm assuming that Mr. Potter is aware of what happened but are you prepared for the rest of wizarding world to find out?"

"Yes, what he did was wrong and I can't let him get away with it. This world is bad enough without people like that getting away with things like that. I know it's going to be hard but I've got my friends and I know they'll be there for me."

"Mr. Malfoy is a very vocal man so the instant these charges are pressed everyone will find out." Dumbledore smiled. "I am very proud of your strength through this, not just the rape but the aftermath of it. You're a very brave woman Miss. Granger."

Harry made a choking noise causing them both to look round. "Ma... Malfoy raped you?" Harry asked. "I'm going to sodden' kill him! I'm going to feed him to the Dursleys' the slimy little..." Harry's voice trailed off as stomped out the Headmaster's office in search for Malfoy.

"I should probably go explain," Hermione said as she smiled at the headmaster then ran after Harry. "Harry, slow down."

"Cant..." Harry puffed trying to catch his breath as he marched down the corridor. "Going to kill Malfoy."

"Harry stop!"

"Can't!"

"It wasn't Draco!" Hermione shouted. Harry finally stopped allowing Hermione to catch up. "It wasn't Draco, it was his Father. His father assaulted me but there was another man that raped me."

"Oh Christ, Hermione why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked moving forward to hug her but she quickly stepped back.

"Sorry Harry... I just... it's hard to get my head around but everyone will know by next week I bet. I just feel so horrid and disgusting. It's my own fault, I should never have walked down that alley by myself. I didn't even have my wand!"

"You've got to tell Ron before then, He's one of your best friends Hermione; he'll support you. We both will but he can't find out about it in the paper."

"I will, I promise."

"And as for that other stuff, its crap Hermione. You're the brightest witch I know but even if you did have your wand Hermione they were still fully grown men you were fighting. You could have gotten yourself killed if you'd tried to fight them. You're my sister Hermione, well the closest thing to a sister I have and that would never change how I feel about you. It makes me respect you more, you're such a brave woman to go through this without help."

"Thank you Harry, you're my brother too," Hermione said with tears glistening in her eyes.

~#~#~

"He did what?" Hermione asked outraged at the Gryffindor table picking a slice of pie from the plate.

"Yep, Moody turned him into a ferret, horrible little git deserved it," Ron said grinning. "Harry and Malfoy were arguing and then Moody turned up."

"Arguing?" Hermione repeated glancing at Harry. It had been two days since Harry had found out about the rape. She'd spent the rest of the evening telling Harry everything.

The next day Dumbledore had sent her a letter to see charges had been filed against Malfoy and he had managed to keep everything private from the papers which Hermione was very grateful for.

"He started it, started talking about Ron's dad in that magazine and some other stuff," Harry defended. Hermione never bothered to ask what 'other stuff' meant, she had a pretty good idea.

"Hey 'Mione," Fred called taking a seat next to her. "How's it going?"

"Good," Hermione smiled. She slipped the letter from Dumbledore out her rope pocket and passed it too Fred under the table. "Later."

"We've got Mad-eye next," Ron announced glancing at his timetable.

Their first Defence Against the Dark Arts class hadn't gone well. Their professor, Alastor Moody was completely mental and had showed the class the Unforgivable Curses using a spider.

Hermione was shaking when she left the class, she hadn't had any experience with the spells like some of the people in her class like Harry but it was still a shock to see the power the spells had over people. Of course she knew what they did but she had never planned on seeing any of them in action.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Harry asked as they walked towards the great hall for lunch with Ron. He'd been very protective of her ever since he'd found out about the rape. It had taken him a while to calm down and to promise not kill Draco but he eventually agreed not to do anything rash. He was well and truly Hermione's brother, he'd sat with her in front of the fireplace the entire night as Hermione cried of the details, she told him everything and then cried about her decisions. Luckily the papers hadn't heard of the charge filed against Mr. Malfoy and Hermione was hoping to keep it that way. With Draco in the school she knew the peace and quiet wouldn't last long.

"Oi Granger!" A voice called as they walked into the great hall. Draco Malfoy was sat at the Slytherin table with his partners in crime Goyle and Crabbe. Draco was clutching a letter and looked furious.

"You think you can go around spreading lies?"

Draco and his two idiot friends jumped up and stormed over towards them making sure there were no teachers in sight. Ron and Harry were quick to jump in front of Hermione as Draco stormed over.

"Back off Malfoy," Harry warned.

"This has nothing to do with you Potter, this is between me and that lying little mudblood over there," Draco said indicting Hermione. "You really think anyone's going to believe any of your dirty little lies?"

"It's not lies, your fathers getting what he deserves," Hermione said clutching Harry's arm.

"What the hell's going on?" Ron asked. He wasn't stupid; he knew there was something going on with Hermione ever since she came to the Burrow with Dumbledore.

"Lying to your friends as well are you Mudblood?" Draco sneered.

"Call her that again and you'll be going head first down Moaning Myrtles' toilet," A voice called from behind Hermione. She turned to see the Weasley twins and Lee heading towards them. Fred walked to Hermione's side and put his hand on her shoulder to give her a reassuring squeeze.

"This has nothing to do with you!" Draco yelled backing up. "Just you wait Granger; my father won't stand for this. He's already writing to the Daily Prophet about you."

Draco, Goyle and Crabbe quickly returned to the Slytherin table leaving the group of Gryffindors behind.

"Everyone's going to find out!" Hermione said as she started to shake. "They're all going to take his father's word and think I'm a liar. God I'm so stupid I can't do this, I'll have to get Dumbledore to cancel the charges."

"Hey," Fred said pulling Hermione into a hug. He gently ran his hand up and down her back trying to calm her. "This bastard's getting what he deserves, even if them lot don't believe you, you've always got us lot."

"Yeah we've got your back Hermione," George agreed. "We might not have a clue what you're talking about but we're still on your side."

"It might be time to tell them," Fred whispered hugging her tighter. He'd been dying to hug her since he found out and now he was he didn't want to let go. "They love you; they won't judge you I promise."

"Will you help me?" Hermione asked wrapping her arms around Fred's waist.

"Sure babe," Fred said finally releasing Hermione. "Let's skip lunch guys, me and George raided the kitchen last night anyway so we'll eat in our room."

~#~#~#~

"You knew?" Ron asked gaping at Harry as they sat on George's bed. "How the hell did you find out before me?"

"I told Harry last week, well Dumbledore told him technically. I've wanted to tell you Ron but I've been so scared about what you would think and…" Hermione explained gripping Fred's hand tighter.

The twins, Ron, Harry and Lee had returned to the boys' dormitories for Hermione's explanation. Hermione had taken a seat on Fred's bed with him and with his support told them the story. Lee, who was sat on his own bed with George, had been very hesitant about staying but Hermione had asked him to.

It had taken half an hour to explain everything and they all seemed to take it better than Hermione had expected. Ron, George and Lee had obviously been upset but had aimed all their anger towards Malfoy Senior and the other man that had raped Hermione.

It had taken a while to calm Ron down. He'd jumped up and stormed out the dormitory planning on kill Draco then his father but Fred and Harry had managed to stop him and drag him back. George would have helped but he was a bit preoccupied punching a wall that seemed to be disagreeing with him. After some calming down from Lee they managed to all promise not to kill anyone. Ron was very reluctant to the agreement but Hermione had quickly reminded him that murder wouldn't go down very well with his mother.

"Sly, greasy, Muggle hating bastard," Ron muttered mostly to himself. "He need's killing not put in Azkaban."

"So you've pressed charges?" Lee asked.

"Yeah but…" Hermione trailed off as the tears fell. She had tried not to cry but it was all getting too much.

"They don't know who the guy that raped her is so they can only charge Malfoy but it won't be with rape." Fred answered "They might charge him with assisted rape or something."

"Draco comes near you again I'll kill him," Ron said "Him and his father deserve more than Azkaban for this."

"You've got no idea who that bloke with Malfoy was?" George asked.

"No I've never seen him before," Hermione said shaking her head. "He was horrible, he smelt horrid as well."

"It's ok," Fred whispered pulling her closer "No one's going to touch you again, I'll make sure of it babe."

"If Draco gives you any trouble Hermione just let us know," George said "Fred, Lee and I will have your back, we'll get Mad-eye to change him into a ferret and flush him down a bog if he says anything."

"We'll look after Hermione," Ron scowled. "She's our best friend; Harry and I have her back."

"She can have more than two friends Ronniekins," Fred argued raising an eyebrow in his little brother's direction.

"Anyway let's talk about something else," Hermione pleaded sensing the tension in the room. "You two idiots aren't really trying to get into the contest are you?"

George rolled his eyes, "We declare our oath of protection for you Hermione and then you go and call us idiots."

"And of course we're going to try to enter," Fred answered glancing down to gage Hermione's reaction. She wasn't pleased to say the least. "All that money would come in handy and I recon it would be good fun."

"It's dangerous!" Hermione complained releasing Fred's hand and moving away from him on the bed. "I've read all about it and there's been loads of accidents and there's bound to be something that'll happen with our luck. There has even been a death! You're not even of age so you'd probably get expelled…"

"Calm down 'Mione, we'll be fine. George and I are pretty good in Defence and…"

"That isn't the point! You could still get hurt. Dumbledore will put up the age line anyway, neither of you have a chance of getting past that."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Granger," George put in scowling. "We'll just have to use that clever brain of yours to get past Dumbledore's magic."

"I'm not helping you two and if either of you end up getting yourselves killed I'll never forgive you," Hermione said standing up and storming out the dormitory.

"Charming," George complained.

"It's only because she cares," Harry reasoned "She would have gone and reported you if she didn't want to get you both into trouble."

"Yeah well," Ron said standing up. "We've got class now so we should probably go catch up with her; don't want her roaming the corridors."

The rest of the day went quietly. Ron and Harry had stayed right at Hermione's side the rest of the day. She hadn't seen Draco but she knew he would still be upset about what had happened. Hermione wasn't going to back down though; her friends had given her the strength to carry on. No matter what happened her friends would be there for her and the rest of the Weasley family. Even if the whole school hated her in the future, Hermione had close friends at her side. So that night she slept peacefully for the first time in weeks.

* * *

Do you guys want to see lemons in future chapters?

Its not going to be for a while, at least until Hermione s legal age (British age is 16).

I think this stories going to be a four parter, with my take on each of the books so let me know if i can turn this story into a T and write lemons in the order of the the phoenix version or should i leave it M or just not write lemons.

Anyone else understand all that? lol thanks guys.


	7. Chapter 6

Nice long chapter to make up for the wait.

Thanks to my amazing beta **charmed-star11** for fixing this, shes amazing.

**Mrsmarauder01 .tumblr . com **

_Wood:_ 'This is it.'  
The big one,' said Fred Weasley.  
'The one we've all been waiting for,' said George.  
'We know Oliver's speech by heart,' Fred told Harry. 'We were in the team last year.'

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Mudblood!" A voice shouted from behind Hermione. She'd just finished Ancient Runes so she was by herself. Ron and Harry had been at her side all day apart from this final lesson. She was meeting them in the Hall for dinner but had popped into Moaning Myrtle's toilets on the way. Hermione never normally used those toilets because of the very annoying ghost that was a frequent visitor but it was the closest one on the way.

Hermione turned round from the sink just as she heard footsteps behind her. When she turned around Draco lifted his wand and pointed it at her. She hadn't been quick enough to grab her own as Malfoy dug the tip of his wand into Hermione's throat. Draco's hand was shaking and his forehead was dripping with sweat as his eyes narrowed at her.

"Draco," Hermione acknowledged. "What are you doing in the girls' toilets?"

She had to stay calm, they were in Hogwarts. Hermione had to remind herself that nothing would happen here with Dumbledore only a few floors away. Draco was a horrible person but he wouldn't hurt her on purpose, well nothing compared to his father anyway.

"I've been meaning to have a word with you, a word in private but it seems your little groupies don't want to leave your side," Draco snared "Seems the only way to catch you was to follow you into the girls' toilets."

"Where are Crabbe and Goyle?" Hermione asked glancing round. They were never far from Draco's side and she didn't fancy her chances against all three of them but she was pretty sure she could take Draco on her own.

"Probably stuffing their faces in the Hall; I wanted a private word remember?"

"I've got to go; Harry and Ron are expecting me," Hermione said trying to push past Draco but he dug the tip of his wand harder into her throat.

"You will listen to me!" Draco shouted "My father isn't very happy about your ludicrous allegations. He wants them dropped and he's expecting me to sort it out. You're going to go to Dumbledore and get the charges dropped; you're going to tell him the truth this time, none of your dirty lies."

"I told the truth, I was… I was raped," Hermione whispered back. Tears filled her eyes but she wasn't going to back down. She'd made her choice and nothing Draco Malfoy said would change her mind now. "It's your father that's lying."

"You're lying; my father wouldn't have touched you. My father would never have gone near your kind so drop the act Mudblood."

"I'm not lying; your father assaulted me then watched as another man raped me."

"You're fucking lying!" Draco yelled dropped his wand from Hermione's throat. His whole body was starting to shake and his eyes were flared with rage. "My father would never have stood by and watched something like that; he wouldn't do anything like that."

"He's lying, Draco, can't you see?" Hermione said meeting his eyes. "I can give you details if that will help? I can prove it, I know you want everyone to think you're like your father Draco but you're not. You may be some things but you would never have stood by and let that happen. Your father assaulted me and then he watched as a stranger raped me. He leaned against the wall laughing the whole time. Every time a close my eyes I can see him…"

"Shut up!" Draco shouted stepping back from her. "You're lying, you're going to tell the truth and drop the charges. My father wouldn't have done anything like that."

"Fine," Hermione snapped unbuttoning the first two buttons on her shirt. Draco was about to ask her what the hell she was doing when she revealed bright read scaring across her chest. The irritated skin looked so bright it appeared like it had just been done. "This is what you're father scratched into my skin with a dark magic knife. He carved 'mudblood' into my skin, what further proof do you need?"

"You're lying, my father is a good man. He wouldn't do anything like this," Draco growled backing away slightly. "Why would my father do that? He would never betray my mother like that. You're a lying filthy mudblood and you're going to get what's coming to you."

"Why don't you ask him where he was that night? If he's so innocent then ask him where he was because he wasn't at home with you and your mother."

"He went to a friend's, he had business."

"Strange time to be on business isn't it? That late on a night and he won't even tell you the friend's name."

Draco backed up several steps before rushing out the toilets leaving a shocked Hermione behind.

Hermione hated his father; the thought of him caused her nightmares. Draco was different, he was cruel, horrid and devious but she knew deep down he'd never of been capable of the things his father was. All she had to do was convince him. His father had such an influence over his life she didn't think she even had a chance.

Slightly shaken by the incident, Hermione rushed down to the Great Hall. It was crowded with people gathered around the goblet of fire. Dumbledore had presented it that morning for people to enter. Not many people had entered; most were waiting for the night when no one was around.

"There you are love," Fred called appearing at Hermione's side. "Going to prove you wrong, that's got to be a first right?"

Fred grabbed Hermione's hand and pushed his way through the crowd until he got to the front where Lee, George, Ron and Harry were waiting.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked glancing at George as he pulled a potion out of his pocket.

"Aging potion," Fred informed her, also pulling a potion out of his pocket.

"You can't expect that to work, Dumbledore drew the aging line himself. I'm sure he thought of something as simple as an aging potion."

"Yes clever but the great wizard's getting old isn't he?" George said before downing his own potion. "Can't know everything though, can he?"

"It's not going to work," Hermione insisted but the twins didn't listen of course.

Fred took a piece of paper out of his pocket which had 'Fred Weasley - Hogwarts' written on it. He then leaped forward crossing the circle surrounding the Goblet. Everyone in the hall let out a cheer of victory as George jumped forward following his brother.

The twins let out a few cheers of victory and were about to put their slips of paper into the goblet when a loud bang came from it and both twins were thrown a few feet into the air and they slid across the floor.

Hermione couldn't contain her laugher as the twins stood up now with matching long grey beards and a grey head of hair. She could still easily pick Fred between the two, Hermione had no idea how she knew but Fred was definitely the grey-bearded twin on the right with his Weasley smirk in place.

"I did try to warn you," Hermione said eyeing the twins.

"Where's Colin at when you need him?" Harry said coming to stand beside Hermione. "I knew we should have had a camera."

"Shut up Potter," George shouted cheerfully.

"Come on Georgy," Fred said clapping his hand against his twins shoulder "I think we need to see if Madam Pompfrey can help us trim our beards."

"That might be a good idea Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore agreed entering the hall. "I do believe there are two other students with her at the moment but their beards aren't quite as magnificent as yours."

The trio spent the rest of the day with Hagrid. He seemed rather excited about the Tri-wizard Tournament; apparently he was also aware about the first task as he dropped a few hints but refused to say anymore. They all got a shock when Hagrid left them in favor of walking up to the castle with Madam Maxime from Beaubatons. Apparently their favorite gatekeeper had a crush. Hermione found it rather adorable and thought the two matched perfectly together but the boys didn't seem to agree.

"I hope Angelina gets it," Ron said sitting down at the Gryffindor table. The Tri-wizard Tournament competitors were going to be announced soon so all the Houses had been asked to gather in the hall. The other two schools had also been called to the hall along with all the teachers. "Would be nice to have someone from Gryffindor as the contestant even if it's not one of us."

"I wouldn't want it," Harry said taking a seat opposite Ron, next to Hermione. "It's bad enough around here without being a Tri-wizard contestant."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "I'm glad the twins and Lee never got in, I'd never be able to get any sleep because I'd be that worried."

"Keeping you awake at night are we Granger?" George asked sitting next to Ron with Lee, Fred took a seat on the other side of Hermione.

"We are handsome, can you blame her?" Fred asked earning him an elbow in the ribs from Hermione. "Unless of course you just have a thing for beards, I could always grow it back if you wanted."

"Always thought she had a thing for us. Not into the twin thing are you Hermione?"

"Of course not," Hermione gasped, eyeing George with distaste.

"Because I and Freddie are always open for offers."

"No we're not," Fred said sending his twin a warning glare before turning to Hermione. "We're honestly not into that, we've got strict rules about that actually."

"Ah yes the twin code," Lee grinned. "I can still remember how disappointed that that Ravenclaw girl was when you told her. It's a shame though, she was hot."

"Yeah well," Fred said blushing as he glanced at Hermione. "She was weird; you were welcome to her Lee."

"Hold on," Hermione said turning to face Fred. "You're telling me that there are girls that want to… you know, with the both of you?"

"Hermione!" A shocked Ron scolded before moving closer to hear. "You can't just go round asking things like that."

George chuckled. "Don't worry about it, more than happy to tell Hermione my dirty little secrets. Yes Granger, there are girls that want the both of us. As Fred said though, we don't do that, unless of course it's you that's asking."

They quieted down as plates full of food appeared on all the tables. Everyone tucked in including the guests who gathered at the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables.

Dumbledore interrupted them all to announce who was competing in the Tri-wizard Tournament. The goblet of fire let of a bright golden light at the announcement and when the light faded a piece of paper shot through the air and Dumbledore caught it easily.

"The first Triwizard champion from Durmstrang is Viktor Krum," Dumbledore announced. Viktor stood up and the whole of Durmstrang broke out in a roar of cheers. They were all gathered at the Slytherin table and as Krum made his way up to Dumbledore his school continued to cheer and stamp their feet.

After Viktor made his way out through a side door, Dumbledore turned back to the cup which let out another piece of paper.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory."

"Oh well," Angelina sighed from further down the table.

"It's that stuck up git that we went to the World Cup with," Fred complained over the cheer of the crowd.

"Oh the one you were jealous off?" Hermione whispered back with a raised eye brow.

"Please, he's got nothing on me," Fred snorted.

"Hmm I'm not sure; he's rather good looking…"

"Whatever Granger, I know you check me out during Quidditch practice. I caught you last year so don't even try that."

"And now for the final champion," Dumbledore shouted over the roar of the schools. The cup repeated the process again and Dumbledore caught the butterfly-shaped paper. "The last competitor taking part in the Tri-wizard Tournament is Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons."

Fleur jumped up from her seat and hurried towards Dumbledore. The rest of her school was less enthusiastic than the other schools had been. Most the girls seemed disappointed and some of them started sobbing.

"Christ," Fred muttered close to Hermione's ear. His cold breath hit against her neck sending a shiver down her spine. "Not very good at team spirit are they?"

"Those types of girls never are," Hermione said noticing the way Fred eyed Fleur as she walked past them.

"Jealous 'Mione?" Fred asked "Because you don't need to worry, I prefer brunettes. Never been into blondes personally and if it makes you feel better I'll check you out next time you walk past."

A small smile lit Hermione's face which she tried to suppress. She wasn't jealous of Fred checking out some blonde harlot, of course she wasn't. _Right?_

"And there we have it," Dumbledore's voice echoed in the room. Before he could continue he was interrupted by a hissing noise coming from the cup. It lit up again and a piece of paper shot through the air straight at Dumbledore who quickly opened it. "Harry?"

A wide eyed Harry froze in place and glanced around the table.

"Harry Potter?" Dumbledore repeated.

"Harry," Hermione called kicking Harry under the table. "Go on!"

Harry slowly and nervously made his way to Dumbledore. The entire hall broke out into whispers, some of the students shouted and hurled abuse but Harry didn't seem to notice as he made his way towards Dumbledore.

Ron had been furious the second Harry disappeared through the doors where the other champions had gone. He'd started calling Harry every name he could think of until Dumbledore had dismissed them.

"I can't believe he never told me," Ron complained on the way to the Gryffindor tower. "I'm his best friend, he could have told me. I would have helped him, he knew I wanted to enter and he didn't bother to tell me. Suppose he wanted all the attention himself, didn't want to risk sharing it with me. I'm only his best…"

"Best friend," George finished.

"Shut it Ron," Fred said placing a comforting arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulling her to his side as they climbed the stairs. "We know you're pissed but give it a rest."

"He didn't do it," Hermione defended while trying to hold back a sob. "Harry wouldn't have done that, he hates all the attention he gets, and he just wanted a quiet year."

"Yeah sure," Ron scoffed as George said the password when they got to their portrait.

"Ron," Hermione said releasing Fred so she could walk through the portrait hole and into the common room. She took one of the seats and Fred sat next to her and pulled her to his side placing his hand around her shoulder and drawing circles on her arm with his fingertips.

"He's done this behind our backs and it's not my fault if you're gullible to believe his crap," Ron said storming off towards the stairs.

"Sod off Ron," Fred called after him. "Ignore him 'Mione, Ron's a git."

"Always has been," George agreed.

"You two believe him right?" Hermione asked glancing between the twins. "You believe that Harry wouldn't have done this right?"

"Yes," Both twins said together.

The next morning didn't start off very well. First Harry had an argument with Ron on how he didn't believe him and then everyone was whispering. He knew it was about him because every time he got close to hearing someone they would shut up or force their friends to walk away from him.

Harry went down for breakfast with Hermione leaving a sulking Ron behind. When they got there the whole hall fell into total silence. Everyone turned and looked at them including the teachers.

"Hermione," a panting Fred called rushing into the hall behind them with George and Lee. All three looked out of breath but Fred seemed to gather even breath to speak. "We've been looking for you, come on. You need to get out of here so we can talk."

"Talk?" Hermione questioned glancing at Harry who just shrugged.

Before the twins got the chance to pull Hermione out of the hall, Lavender Brown left the Gryffindor table and came running over to Hermione. "Is it true?" the blonde girl asked clutching a _Witch Weekly_ magazine. "Did you really accuse Draco's dad of that?"

"W…what?" Hermione asked glancing between Lavender and the twins. "What are you talking about?"

"Here," Lavender said offering Hermione her paper.

On the front page was a picture of Hermione laughing in a chair next to Harry. The photo was from last year but she had no idea how anyone got a hold of it.

The article below the picture read:

_Trouble brewed at the Malfoy house this week when allegations of assault were filed against Mr. Malfoy. Sources say that Miss Hermione Granger, a Hogwarts student, has accused the well-known wizard of assaulting her. There are also rumors of assisted rape but those haven't been confirmed yet._

_Hermione Granger as shown in the picture above is a fourth year at Hogwarts who is known as bit of rule breaker. Over the first few years of Hogwarts the muggleborn witch has already broken most the school rules with her boyfriend Harry Potter, the famous Boy-who-lived._

_Many find these allegations hard to believe of the charitable pureblood wizard who is constantly making donations to various charities in the Ministry. We managed to speak to Mr. Malfoy earlier this morning who commented, "These false allegations are nothing more than a school girl's fantasy. The girl is obviously obsessed with fame like her boyfriend. She's known throughout Hogwarts and always seems to have a string of boys trailing after her so she is doing this to get even more attention."_

_Miss Granger hasn't commented so far but we did manage to speak with one of her friends, Pansy Parkinson who told us, "Oh yeah she's always hanging around with boys, she flirts all the time and I've even seen her kissing Potter a few times."_

_Rumors that Miss Granger has been seen with lots of boys won't look very good to the Wizengamot. The trial hasn't had a date confirmed yet and it will be an extensive process so this evidence that we've collected will surely be used by the defense._

_Mr. Malfoy has always been very popular within the Ministry so it is hard to believe these allegations. He's also happily married with a son but these allegations haven't seemed to affect his marriage as the Malfoy couple were seen happily eating at a high class wizard restaurant yesterday. Would a guilty man be so at ease?_

_So are these allegations just that of a flirty school girl trying to make her boyfriend jealous or is there a possibility that their true?_

"Oh god," Hermione flushed glancing at Harry. "I'm so sorry Harry I…"

"Don't worry about it 'Mione, they're only writing this trash because the Malfoys donate so much money to them," Harry said giving her a sad smile.

"Yeah so sod of," George said staring at Lavender who grabbed her paper back and hurried off back to the Gryffindor table. "Now, how long have you and Potter been dating?"

"Oh shut up George," Hermione said nudging him as she made her way out the hall.

"At least you're not on your own," Harry offered as they made their way back to the hopefully empty common room. "Everyone thinks I'm a cheat and they're all whispering about me as well."

"Yeah well, you used to it though," Hermione said without thinking. "Oh I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry Harry it's just…"

"It's alright, they'll forget about it in a few days. Then once Malfoy gets sent to Azkaban everything will be alright," Harry said putting an arm around her shoulders. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, he won't get anywhere near you again, I promise."

"Thanks Harry," Hermione smiled. "Have you written to Sirius yet?"

"No…"

"Harry! He'll want to know about you being selected. It's better if he hears it from you then overhears it from someone else. He might even be able to offer you some advice with these challenges."

"Fine I'll write to him."

~#~#~

When Harry and Hermione arrived at dungeons for Potions, the Slytherins were already there waiting. All of them had a large badge attached to the front of their robes. The letters on the badge were a luminous red and read '_Support CEDRIC DIGGORY – The REAL Hogwarts Champion._'

A very smug looking Draco pressed his badge into his chest and the writing disappeared for the message '_POTTER STINKS._'

"We were going to get Filthy mudblood liars put on their as well but everyone already knew that," Draco sneered narrowing his eyes at Hermione.

"I'm surprised any of you were able to do it," Hermione said glancing at Pansy Parkinson and her gang of Slytherin girls. "I suppose if the whole of Slytherin put their heads together there might be a brain between you enough for this simple magic."

"Says you," Pansy said stepping forward. "You've accused Draco's poor innocent father, if it was true why didn't you defend yourself?"

"Hermione leave it," Harry said grabbing Hermione's arm as the girl launched forward towards Pansy. "You're worth more than them."

"Less than a Mudblood, I hardly think so. Even house-elves are worth more than her," Goyle said.

"Anyway," Pansy interrupted. "I don't see why you're bothering to take this to court, even if it _was_true than they still wouldn't charge him. What does it matter if some filthy mudblood got hurt?"

Harry's anger finally gave in and he pulled his wand from his robe and pointed it at Goyle as the dumb Slytherin copied his actions. To everyone's surprise an angry Hermione grabbed her wand from inside her robe and pointed it straight at Pansy.

Hermione muttered a spell at Pansy who managed to dodge it and fired her own spell back at Hermione. The spell hit Hermione's face and her hands flew to her teeth.

Pansy was just about to fire another spell at Hermione when Draco stepped in front of Goyle to stop her.

"Furunculous!" Harry yelled and the spell hit Draco in the face instead of Goyle. Draco fell back but he managed to stop Pansy from firing another spell at Hermione whose hands were still covering her mouth.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted walking into the dungeon with Dean. "What the hell happened?"

"Tell Snape I've gone to the Hospital wing," Hermione muttered rushing past them. Draco stood up and muttered something to Goyle and followed after her, a hand over his noise.

Half an hour later and Madam Pompfrey had managed to fix Hermione's teeth. In fact they were now even better than before because she had let the medi-witch shrink them down to a more normal size compared to her previous teeth.

Draco had also been seen to by her and the witch left them to go to her office but said they had to remain in their beds for an hour to make sure no side effects happened.

"It was your fault," Draco grumbled from his bed beside Hermione. "You and Potter always cause trouble."

"You and your awful friends caused this, don't you think Harry's got enough to deal with. You're too concerned about yourself, that's why you've got no feelings, no compassion for others," Hermione said fiddling with the corner of the blanket. "I suppose it's a family trait."

"I'm nothing like my father," Draco said instantly glaring at Hermione. "Think what you want Granger but I've got plenty of feelings. Just because I don't give a damn about your lies doesn't mean I don't have feelings."

"I'm not lying, Draco but I don't care if you believe me," Hermione sighed. "I can tell you everything if you want, describe every disgusting detail about what happened to me but it's pointless, you wouldn't believe me so I just don't care."

Draco didn't say anything but his eyes lingered on her chest were the words carved into her skin had been. His father had sworn to him it wasn't true. Even his mother believed him but Draco couldn't think of a reason for the mark on her chest. Granger might have been a bit weird but she wasn't so weird that she'd do that to herself just to get his dad in trouble.

The rumors his dad had started about Granger and Potter were also false. They were close friends but Draco didn't think there was anything more to them than that. Maybe she had been raped but his father hadn't been involved. His father could have simply seen Hermione before the attack and that was why she was getting so confused. No matter the explanation, he knew his father wouldn't do that.

They spent the rest of the hour in silence, ignoring each other's company apart from a few glares they sent in each other's directions.

The next morning Hermione made her way down the stairs, she was already late getting up so most of the common room was empty apart from Fred who was standing by the fire and glanced up smiling at her when she appeared.

"Fred?" Hermione questioned walking over to him. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the hall getting breakfast?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright," Fred said with a smile. "I heard what happened yesterday with the Slytherins."

"I'm fine now thanks to you," Hermione smiled.

"Nice teeth," Fred said raising an eyebrow. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. "You want me and George to get them bastards back?"

"No it's alright, it'll just cause more trouble," Hermione sighed watching their hands. "I'm just sick of all the attention; I really wish everyone would stop talking about it though. I keep having…"

"Nightmares?" Fred prompted lifting his free hand and running his fingers across his cheeks. "I'm here you know, anytime you need me. I promise to do anything I can to help you, day or night."

"Thank you Fred," Hermione smiled as tears glistened in her eyes.

"Just knock on our door next time alright?" Fred said still running his fingers against her cheek. "If one of them other gits answer just ask for me."

"Ok, thank you," Hermione said as Fred pulled her into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her curly hair. The strawberry scent of her shampoo filled his nostrils.

"Just better warn you though 'Mione, Might want to keep your eyes closed when the door gets answered. Lee tends to sleep naked and trust me it's not a pleasant sight."

Hermione giggled against his chest and snuggled against him further. "I've heard plenty of rumors about you boys to know I need to keep my eyes closed near your dormitory."

"Lies," Fred muttered. "They're all lies, every one of them."

"You're sure about that?"

"Hmm, might have a confession or two but some of them are lies."

"Like?"

"I'll tell you after your nightmare when you've come and gotten me," Fred said pulling back from the hug to look into Hermione's eyes. "Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

**please review :)**


	8. Chapter 7

Thanks to my amazing beta **charmed-star11** for fixing this, shes amazing.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

As the days passed things for the golden trio didn't get any better. Harry and Ron still weren't talking so Hermione spent most of her time running between the pair. It was exhausting and it was really starting to take its toll on her.

The newspapers were constantly making up false allegations and the front pages were always about Harry or Hermione. Not very many people believed Harry when he said he hadn't put his name in the Goblet and most of Hogwarts weren't supporting him. Everyone apart from the Gryffindors was wearing one of Draco's stupid badges.

"Hermione," Lavender called entering the dorm. Hermione was lying on her bed trying to do her Charms homework so choose to ignore her but Lavender didn't seem to care. "There's a boy downstairs wanting you, not cheating on Harry are you?"

"What boy?" Hermione asked looking up from her homework.

"One of the twins, I don't know which one but they're both cute. What does he want you for?" Lavender gazed glanced up and down at Hermione's appearance before she stomped off to talk to one of their roommates.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she put away her homework. It was pretty late and Hermione was in her pajamas although she didn't dare wear her shorts around the other girls. They asked far too many questions for Hermione's taste. She also put on her cream every night that covered her scar of Malfoy. It was the only thing she could do to hide her scar when she was wearing her tank tops.

When Hermione climbed down the stairs to the common room Fred was leaning next to the fire waiting. He was wearing his pajamas although this time he had a top on which Hermione was very grateful for. It was empty apart from him so everyone else must her still be in bed.

"Fred?" Hermione asked glancing around. "Couldn't you sleep?"

"No 'Mione I'm fine," Fred said as Hermione frowned. He reached behind one of the chairs and pulled out two jackets, one of which he throw at Hermione. "Put that on, I've got something to show you."

"What?" Hermione asked holding the jacket up. It was huge compared to her, it also had Fred's name stitched in the top. "Is this your coat?"

"Yeah, it's pretty cold out there, I've nicked George's."

"I don't understand."

Fred put his own jacket on and zipped it up before walking over and helping Hermione with hers. He carefully zipped it up, his hand reached out and cupped her face when he reached the top of the zip and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "I've got a surprise, it involves breaking a few rules but you won't get caught, trust me?"

"Ok," Hermione said rather breathless, she tried to ignore how soft his hand felt on her check or how amazing he smelt. "I trust you."

"Breaking rules," Fred grinned proudly. "Who would have thought it would have been that easy to convince you."

"Because I trust you not to get into trouble, even if we do I'll blame it all on you."

Fred snorted "I never get caught babe, ever."

Fred grabbed both their shoes that they kept downstairs and held his hand out to Hermione who instantly took it, entwining their fingers.

It had gone a lot easier than Fred imagined. Hermione was rather strict when it came to rules and the fact that he wanted her to go somewhere with him after curfew was pushing it. It also meant a lot to him that she trusted him so easily. The Weasley twins weren't exactly known for being trustworthy.

They made their way out the castle, carefully walking throw the corridors avoiding the teachers and perfects. When they were finally within eye sight of the exit Snape's heavy footsteps were heard coming their way. Fred grabbed Hermione around the waist and pulled her behind one of the statues. It was tight squeeze and it caused Fred to push up against Hermione, he placed both hands on her hips and kept his eyes trained on hers. If she was uncomfortable or scared then he would willingly move out the way and give himself up to Snape. He'd do anything to stop her feeling uncomfortable.

"Is this ok?" Fred whispered as Snape's footsteps got louder. "I can move."

Hermione shook her head and looped her arms around his neck to pull him closer and out of sight from Snape. "You wouldn't hurt me, I feel safe around you."

Fred grinned and pressed his forehead against hers as Snape passed them. He hand the overwhelming urge to kiss her. To show her how much he cared about her and what she meant to him. Before he worked up the courage the footsteps disappeared and Hermione's arms dropped from his neck.

Fred stepped back and cleared his throat which was now extremely dry. Had he really just been about to kiss Hermione Granger?

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked glancing down the corridor to make sure it was clear.

"Oh… erm right, this way." Fred grabbed Hermione's hand again and led her out the door and away from the castle.

Hermione didn't ask any questions, she was trying really hard how much she trusted him but the closer they got to the forbidden forest the more she was questioning her sanity.

"Fred," Hermione whispered nervously as they got to the edge of the forbidden forest.

"Trust me 'Mione," Fred said stepping behind her, he placed one arm around her waist and released the hand to point inside the forest. "Do you see that?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed in the darkness as she tried to focus. She could make out a few figures in the distances but she couldn't tell who they were.

"That's Charlie, George and Katie," Fred explained. "We're going to walk to them, is that alright?"

Hermione nervously agreed and Fred led her towards the figures. The closer she got the clearer things were. Behind Charlie, George and Katie were huge cages and as Hermione's eyes adjusted to the darkness she could finally tell what they were.

Four huge dragons in metal cages, they were surprisingly quiet and seemed to all be asleep.

"Wow," Hermione whispered as they reached the others.

"Amazing right?" George grinned. He had one arm wrapped around Katie as she stood in front of him with her eyes trained on the dragons.

"Glad you trusted me?" Fred chuckled standing behind Hermione, she leaned her head back to rest against his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her waist.

Charlie raised an eye brow at George but didn't say anything.

"Why are there dragons at Hogwarts?"

"Not supposed to say," Charlie replied.

George used his free hand to punch Charlie's shoulder that barely moved from the impact.

"Fine," Charlie fake huffed. "They're here for the tournament, one for each contestant."

"Harry's got to face a dragon?" Hermione gasped.

"Don't worry babe," Fred whispered "I've got you a dragon tamer, ask him anything you want."

Charlie rolled his eyes but walked over to Hermione obviously willing to help.

An hour later and Fred led a reluctant Hermione back to Gryffindor tower. George and Katie had disappeared a few minutes before them.

"Thank you Fred," Hermione said taking her coat off as they stepped into the dorm. "I'm really grateful for you helping Harry like this."

"I didn't do it for Harry," Fred said stepping forward and grabbing both her hands. "I did this for you."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered before reaching up on her tip toes and kissing Fred's cheek before hurrying up the stairs. Fred was too stunned to say anything and just watched her disappear.

~#~#~#~

"Dragons!" Harry whispered back to Hermione in the dorm room the next morning.

She had explained everything to Harry the next morning and he hadn't taken the news of dragons very well.

"You'll be fine Harry, we'll work something out," Hermione insisted. "Charlie gave me plenty of information and even told me some spells to try and calm the dragon. I'll help you throw this alright?"

"You're great Hermione, you know that right?"

Hermione smiled at Harry's compliment and planted a kiss on his cheek before pulling out a 'dragon tamer's' handbook she had borrowed off Charlie. Technically Fred and George had pinched the book from Charlie. Hermione slipped the book to Harry under the table in the Great Hall so Harry could put it in his bag. She didn't want any of the teachers seeing it that would make it obvious that they'd cheated.

"Wow," Harry said pushing the book into his bag. "You managed to get that from the library?"

"No," Hermione replied glancing at the twins heading their way. "Fred and George _borrowed_it from Charlie."

"Borrowed?" Harry repeated looking up at the identical red heads sat grinning opposite them. "Thanks guys."

"No problem," George said reaching across to grab some toast.

"Charlie could probably give you some pointers if you get stuck," Fred offered. "He'll probably try to be a git and say it's not fair to the others but George and I have plenty of black mail material if you need it."

"Charlie's a nice person," Hermione cut in. "He'd happily help you Harry, if you need his help just mail him."

The twins rolled their eyes at Hermione's statement obviously not agreeing. Charlie was a great guy of course but he was very much a ladies' man. He'd do anything Hermione asked but he wouldn't be so fourth coming when it came to Harry asking the same thing. Mrs. Weasley had tried her hardest to get Charlie to settle down but he never saw a witch past her first day. The longest relationship he'd ever had was a week long. He constantly had one night stands and managed work his way through most the girls in his year at Hogwarts.

They all ate their breakfast; Ron had come down but took a seat down the other end of the table with Dean. He still hadn't talked to Harry but he had spoken to Hermione the day before to make sure she was alright after the incident outside the Potions' room.

When the post arrived a school owl landed next to Hermione clutching a letter in its beak. Normally school owls were used by the kids to send letters home and would occasionally bring replies, especially if the witch or wizard's parents were Muggles.

"Who's that from?" a scowling Fred asked eyeing the letter with distaste. He didn't like the idea of someone in Hogwarts mailing Hermione. He'd heard a lot of the guys talk about Hermione and the thought of one of them writing to her pissed him off.

"I don't know," Hermione replied opening the letter.

_Granger,_

_Meet me in Moaning Myrtle's toilets, immediately._

_Draco_

"Oh it's just the library," Hermione lied gather her things and hiding the letter as Fred craned his neck to have a look. "One of the books I reserved is available; I'll meet you in Defense Harry."

Hermione rushed off without giving them a chance to reply. She didn't know why she hadn't told her friends about her conversations with Draco. She didn't think they'd be too happy about it. Ron and Harry had never trusted Draco, she didn't even trust him but she couldn't help hope he would change. Not everyone took after their parents.

"Granger," Draco growled as Hermione stepped through the door into Moaning Myrtle's toilets. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I've just got your note Draco and quite frankly…"

"Shut up," Draco interrupted pulling her inside and locking the door. He cast a 'silencio' charm and cast a spell to lock the doors before turning to face Hermione.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. She was really getting worried now. Draco looked panicked; Hermione had never seen Draco look so… human.

"I shouldn't tell you," Draco said beginning to pace. "You deserve to know but this doesn't mean I believe you. My father would never touch a mud… Muggleborn. He's got more respect for our bloodline then to do that. You should probably know though."

"Know what Draco?" Hermione prompted.

"My father he's suing Bill for punching him, he filed an assault charge. It was in a pub, he mentioned you were there, remember?"

Hermione knew exactly when Draco was on about. It was shortly after the rape when she went shopping with the Weasley boys. Malfoy had seen them and a few comments later Bill had punched him…right in front of a pub full of people.

Great.

"Damn it," Hermione swore glancing at Draco suspiciously. "So he's sent you to make a deal? If I drop my charges he'll drop his?"

"No I…" Draco paused and spun around and slammed his hand against the wall in fury. "I don't know what the hell I'm doing; I don't know why I'm telling you. I don't believe you, I can't believe you. My father wouldn't do that!"

"You know he hurt me, you've seen my scar that he left. He watched someone rape me Draco, he stood and watched someone violate me and he enjoyed it. You know I'm telling the truth Draco or you wouldn't have told me. He did that to me, didn't he Draco?" Hermione stepped closer to him and met his gaze. His normally cold gaze softened and he fought back tears as he finally realized the truth.

"Yes," Draco replied as a single tear trickled down face. "I believe you."


	9. Chapter 8

Thanks to my amazing beta **charmed-star11** for fixing this, shes amazing.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Shortly after Draco's confession he'd rushed out and left a shocked and emotional Hermione behind. Hermione had rushed to her Defense Against the Dark Arts class and had made it just in time.

At lunch time the Weasleys had received a letter from their mother about Lucius' charges against Bill. Their mother assured them the charge would only be a fine and he wouldn't have to go to Azkaban, well she hoped. Hermione had also received a letter from Bill tell her not to drop her charges against Mr. Malfoy. He'd begged her to promise not to and had stated that he didn't care about his charges.

The early warning from Draco had been extremely helpful. It had prepared her and it was probably the only reason she hadn't had a breakdown at the Gryffindor table during lunch.

Over the next couple of weeks all of Hermione's time was spent with Harry going over their options for the first Tri-wizard task. Harry had already found Cedric and told him about the dragons. He had reasoned that the other contestants would probably already know about the dragons seeing as their Head Masters were judges so it was only fair for Cedric to know.

The twins had tried to help Harry practice various spells but they seemed to cause more problems than they solved. Charlie had been a great help, he'd even given Harry his spare set of gloves which were fire proof. Ron was still convinced that Harry had put his name in the goblet of fire so they still weren't talking.

When the day finally came for Harry to face the dragon he felt sick. The nerves bubbled up all morning and he'd refused to have any breakfast even though Hermione had tried to convince him otherwise. The twins had tried to give him some encouragement by informing him that his betting rate had gone down from 1/50 to 1/25 for surviving the first trail. Apparently that meant that quite a few people were betting on him living past the dragon but that didn't seem to help Harry and Hermione had smacked both twins across the head.

Hermione had managed to sneak into the tent shortly after Harry had left to prepare for the task. She'd managed to give him a hug before being caught by Dumbledore and had made her way to the seating area with the twins.

"Where've you been?" Fred asked pulling her in front and placing a hand either side of her on the railings of the stand. "We thought you'd got lost with the Slytherins."

"I went to see Harry, I know he's been practicing the spells but I'm still scared for him. What if he gets burnt?" Hermione asked her eyes fixed on the dragon victor Krum was currently facing.

"He'll be fine," Fred assured her. "Charlie gave him those gloves; they're charmed to reflect fire so the dragon with end up burning itself if it gets too close to Potter. Harry's got all those charms and that trick to get his broom; he's going to be fine. How did you think that charm up anyway?"

"I erm… It occurred to me it wasn't against the rules when I saw you and George flying past the Gryffindor window the other day," Hermione lied. She hadn't honestly thought about the flying until she received a letter that said 'Potter's broom.' She assumed it was from Draco but there wasn't anything else wrote on it apart from those two words. Draco's father was good friends with the governor so it wouldn't be a surprise if Mr. Malfoy knew all about the dragon. Hermione was glad that it was at least a sign that Draco wasn't going to make her life hell now he'd finally admitted he believed her.

Hermione also didn't enjoy lying to her friends, especially Fred. They wouldn't understand her strange relationship with Draco. They hated all the Slytherins no matter what happened.

"You're really clever," Fred murmured next to her ear, he leaned forward against her causing his front to press against her back. "I'd love to use that mind to help us with some of our pranks."

"I'm not helping break rules."

"Yeah because you never break rules," Fred said sarcastically. "It's against the rules for the champions to have help. You're a little rebel deep down and I'm going to love bring that to the surface."

Hermione didn't reply to Fred's comment but leaned back against him.

It didn't take long before it was Harry's turn to go against the dragon. The aim was to get the golden egg that the dragon was protecting in its nest. Harry's small figure appeared near the entrance moments later, he looked terrified when he took in the Horntail dragon's presence. It was huge and had a very nasty temper even compared to the previous dragons. Harry dived behind a rock and cast the spell 'Accio' which made his broom come to him. It took a few moments to get there so in the meantime he cast a charm that he got from the dragon handler book from Charlie. The charm caused several puffs of air to appear in the distance. Dragons were very territorial so the smoke caused the dragon to think there was another dragon near its nest so it flew off in the direction of the smoke. By the time the broom got there the dragon was tugging against its metal chain trying to get to the puffs of smoke, Harry used the opportunity to dive onto his broom and fly down to collect the golden egg.

The dragon spotted Harry at the last moment and flew off to stop him getting too close to its nest but it was too late. By the time it got there Harry had already collected the egg and the dragon let out a puff of fire in Harry's direction which would have burnt him if it hadn't been for Charlie's gloves.

"It's ok," Fred said rubbing his hand up and down Hermione's waist as both her hands clutched his other hand in death grip. "Harry's made it, he's fine."

"That was awful," Hermione complained releasing Fred's hand and threw both of her arms around his neck for a hug. Fred chuckled against the embrace but wrapped both arms around her waist to draw her closer. George winked at his twin wiggling his eye brows suggestively, luckily Hermione didn't see.

"Hermione," Ron called racing to her side. Hermione instantly released Fred from the hug but he kept an arm around her waist to keep her next to him.

"Yes Ron?" Hermione said still slightly annoyed at his childish behavior.

"I've been an idiot; Harry could have been killed out there. He wouldn't have put his name in the goblet to face something like that," Ron explained.

"You've always been an idiot," George offered.

Fred nodded. "Yeah, Harry's not going to hold it against you, it's not your fault you were born stupid."

"Boys!" Hermione growled hitting the twins and Ron.

"Oi!" Fred said rubbing his forehead. "No need to get violent love."

"Go apologize to Harry, if you're lucky he'll forgive you in time for the party," Hermione said to Ron.

"Party?" George repeated with a grin. "Organizing a party there Granger? You're really starting to become a bad influence on her Fred."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, I know the both of you well enough to know there will be a party. You use any excuse to have a party."

"We're becoming predictable Fred."

"Could always tell people Hermione organized it, we don't want to become predictable."

~#~#~#~

Ron managed to apologize to Harry and both boys fixed their friendship. Hermione was relieved because she had been sick of running between the pair during classes. The twins had of course organized a party and told the rest of the Gryffindors that it had been Hermione's idea.

"I want to show you something," Fred said tugging Hermione's arm as she stood talking to Harry and Ron about the first task. "Come on Granger."

"Fine," Hermione huffed following Fred as he led them to portrait hole and out into the corridor away from the loud music. "Where are we going?"

"Your guests need some food and drink. You're the host so it's up to you to get it," Fred explained pulling along the corridor in the direction of the kitchen. "We're going to the kitchen and we'll get the elves to send some food and drink up."

"What!" Hermione demanded trying to loosen Fred's hold of her elbow. "There're elves in the kitchen?"

"Who did you think cooks all those meals?"

"Well I thought…. That doesn't matter, that's slave labor."

"The elves love their job Hermione, come on."

After some convincing Fred finally managed to get Hermione to the Hogwarts kitchens where she was very upset about the treatment of the Hogwarts elves. Fred managed to place an order for the food and drink to be delivered to the Gryffindor tower.

"They don't even get holidays," Hermione complained sitting on a bench in the Hogwarts kitchen. The elves were all racing round the kitchen trying to get Fred's order ready.

"They're fine Hermione," Fred said walking over to her and standing between her thighs. He placed his hands on her hips and his eyes locked with hers. "Forget about the elves, think of something else."

"Like what?" Hermione asked. Her breathing hitched as Fred's warm breath hit her as he leaned even closer to her face.

"Us," Fred said before leaning forward to capture her lips in a kiss. It was sweet and tender at first but then Fred finally gave in and demanded access to her mouth by running his tongue along her bottom lip. Hermione responded immediately and opened her mouth in the kiss. Fred's tongue explored her mouth quickly before the pair finally broke apart.

"Shit," Fred cursed as they broke apart. "Christ Hermione I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that..."

Hermione suppressed the tears that threatened to spill. She hadn't meant for the kiss to happen but Fred had kissed her and it meant everything to her but he regretted it. Of course he regretted kissing Hermione Granger the little know-it-all. The twins were very popular, especially amongst the girls at Hogwarts. Fred could have his choice amongst the girls at Hogwarts; Hermione was definitely at the bottom of his list.

"It's fine Fred," Hermione said jumping off the bench and pushing Fred out the way. She raced out the kitchens and ignored him shouting her name.

Hermione dashed down the corridor out of sight, he was probably following her so he could let her down easier than he had in the kitchen. Her little childish crush on him was probably beyond obvious by now, she felt pathetic.

"Just leave me alone Fred," Hermione sobbed as she head foot steps behind her.

"Always roam the corridors at night do you Mudblood?" Crabbe asked.

Hermione jumped at the voice and spun round pulling her wand out of her pocket and pointing it between Crabbe and Goyle. The two boys both had their wands pointing directly at her; with no else in sight Hermione's odds didn't look good.

"Not exactly something a _rape_ victim would do, suppose a little liar like you wouldn't be scared to walk round in the dark on your own," Goyle snared. "Trying to find someone to get lucky with?"

"Go to hell!" Hermione shouted, her voice still shook from her tears over Fred. "That has nothing to do with you."

"Sure? Want me to show you what a real guy feels like instead of some Gryffindor prick."

Hermione froze. Her stomach twisted at the words.

_The man smirked, "I'll show you what a real man feels like."_

The reminder of her rapist's words made her feel dizzy.

"Oi," A voice called approaching the two Slytherins. "What the hell happened to you two?"

"Malfoy we were just having a chat with the Gryffinslag," Crabbe explained. "She's a bit lonely; we were offering her some company."

"I told you two to leave this alone," Draco snapped risking a glance at Hermione's pale appearance. "You know Snape warned us to keep away, this will just make things worse for my dad. Get back to the common room before McGonagall catches you, she was headed this way when I last saw her."

Draco seemed to have full control of the Crabbe and Goyle because no sooner had the words been said they both gave her one last glare before strolling off.

"You alright?" Draco asked as she still looked rather pale.

"I'm fine it was just something Goyle said," Hermione explained staring at her shoes.

"Something my father said?"

Hermione glanced up and met Draco's gaze. "No it was something the other person said."

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered.

"You've got nothing to feel sorry for," A confused Hermione said.

Draco didn't seem convinced and gave her a slight nod before turning and following after his friends.

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	10. Chapter 9

****sorry not a new update, having a few problems with posts. Some people arent getting their notifications, really sorry for double post****

**Going to send previews to people who review. **

Thank for all the amazing reviews. Theirs a poll on my profile for favorite couples, obviously its fred/hermione but I'm not fussy on the rest. Bare in mind that this is going to be a long story and some people wont make it so the top votes still might not happen. Sorry (I've got it all planned out so i already know who won't sorry...)

Thanks to my amazing beta charmed-star11 for fixing this, shes amazing.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Hermione hadn't seen Fred since the kiss in the Hogwarts kitchens, they'd avoided each other. Well, technically Hermione was the one to do the avoiding. Fred had tried to catch her at the party but she'd rushed straight past him and spent the rest of the night in her room until a hair rising screech was heard in the common room.

When Hermione had gone to investigate, it turned out that Harry had opened the golden egg which he had recovered from the dragon at the first trial. The egg had quickly been clamped shut and Professor McGonagall had quickly come to close down the party. She had perfect timing because Fred had been heading Hermione's way seconds before the door burst open.

Hermione, Harry and Ron made their way down to the hall for breakfast on Monday morning. They'd spent the weekend doing homework; the boys had used the weekend to make up for lost time. They spent the whole of Saturday morning complaining about Draco. Apparently a few weeks apart meant that both boys were deprived from their 'Draco hatred.'

"Owls," Harry announced as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table. The hall filled with birds as they dropped of their letters to each of the students. One of the ministry birds (They were all brown birds and looked just as stuck up as Percy) dropped a letter in front of Hermione without bothering to stop and flew back out the hall.

"Why's the ministry sending you a letter?" Ron asked as Fred and George took a seat opposite them. "Is it something to do with the charges?"

Hermione tore open the letter and after a quick scan of the letter she nodded. They wanted her to make her official statement; she'd already given a written statement and had to tell the whole story to a Ministry official that was on her side. This statement was to be given to the Ministry defense lawyer that was representing Malfoy; they weren't going to be as nice.

"It's Malfoy's defense lawyer, I have to make a statement," Hermione explained looking everywhere but Fred's heated gaze. "I've got to meet him in Dumbledore's office in an hour."

"Isn't that the hard one?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Dumbledore said I could take a friend with me," Hermione finally glanced up at said friend. His gaze was full of concern. "But I don't think that would be wise."

"Hermione if you need someone there..."

"It's a lovely offer Harry and I'd love to ask you to go but I don't think it would be right. I've got to go into detail and I don't think you or Ron would be able to keep your temper in check. The lawyers are going to be very honest. Malfoy's paying him so he's bound to be good."

"Hermione please let me..." Fred started.

"I better go," Hermione interrupted standing from the table. "I honestly can't face breakfast at the moment."

"What the hell was that about?" George asked his twin as Hermione stormed off. "Granger's gone through enough without you upsetting her."

"Leave it George, it's not like that. It's just a misunderstanding."

"Fine but if you upset her than you've got Charlie and Bill to deal with. You know how protective they've been since they found out what happened to her."

"Sod off George and leave it alone."

~#~#~#~

The statement with the lawyer was horrible. Mr. Bennett was a nasty, cruel man and it was very obvious his opinion on Muggleborns the moment he started speaking to her. Dumbledore was classed as a witness as he had been the first person Hermione had confessed to. Strangely enough there was no mention of Snape on any of the records so Hermione left it out as well.

Professor McGonagall had a class but for some reason Snape had asked to sit in on the meeting. Hermione wasn't quite sure whose side he was on, he never spoke a word apart from scowling every so often at something Hermione or the lawyer said.

Malfoy's lawyer twisted every small detail when Hermione was explaining her side of things. He constantly paused her and asked her minor details such as the shopping she'd bought and then would ask the same question a while later trying to trip her up.

It lasted for hours and it wasn't until the lunch time bell rang did the Ministry official let Hermione go. She had to sign the statement and he assured her that the same questions would be coming up in court and he would 'get a way around her lies'.

"Hermione!" Two voices called as Hermione made her way to the hall for lunch. She hadn't eaten anything that morning so she was honestly starving.

"Oh you're out early," Hermione observed as to her two best friends walked over to her.

"How was it?" Harry asked. She looked terrible and her red eyes made it obvious that she'd been crying. "He wasn't too horrible was he?"

"Yes, it was awful," Hermione admitted. She started walking in the direction of the great hall but Ron grabbed her arm and led her in the other direction. "Where are we going?"

"There's something going on," Ron explained pushing open a classroom door and gesturing for Hermione to enter. "We've all been assigned classrooms to go too, Gryffindor's are in here."

Most of the Gryffindor's were already there, including Ginny and the twins who were sitting on the right hand side of the room. All the tables had disappeared and there were seats at the sides of the room with a large disk player in the middle of the room.

"He didn't say anything too bad did he? Was there a teacher with you?" Harry asked. They took seats in front of the twins and Ginny.

"Snape was there," Hermione admitted, she heard the twins curse at the word 'Snape' but she tried to ignore them. "He didn't say anything but the lawyer was horrible, he's convinced I'm in a relationship with you, Harry. I'm worried in case he tries to call you to the hearing, I don't want you involved."

"He can call me if he wants," Harry shrugged. "I don't mind and at least I'll be there for the rest of the day for you."

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said pulling Harry into a hug. A shocked Harry just chuckled and wrapped his arms around Hermione's shoulders. Fred narrowed his eyes at the pair and was about to interrupt them when a loud cough from George stopped.

Professor McGonagall interrupted and came into the room to announce the Yule Ball which was going to happen over Christmas. That meant most of the children weren't going home for Christmas. Professor McGonagall used Ron to show everyone what dancing would be required, Ron hated it and his cheeks nearly matched his hair but the rest of the Gryffindor's found the event hilarious.

When they started practicing their dancing, Hermione remained on the bench avoiding Fred who kept glancing her way. He was soon dragged up to practice by a very eager Angelina.

"Want to have a go?" Hermione asked nodding toward the dancing crowd. Ron had disappeared shortly after McGonagall had released him.

Harry shrugged, "I've always been a horrible dancer, and I think I'll be sitting out all the dancing anyway."

"Harry," Hermione giggled and jumped to her feet pulling Harry with her. "You're a Tri-wizard champion; you'll be one of the first pairs up dancing. You need to practice."

Harry sighed but gave in. Hermione had lessons when she was younger so she was rather good and tried her best to help Harry. He was definitely not a natural dancer but after a while he got the hang of it.

"Have you got someone in your mind who you want to be asked by?" Harry asked while they took a break.

"No," Hermione lied glancing in Fred's direction. "Anyone you're thinking of asking?"

"I was thinking of asking Cho, you honestly can't think of anyone?" Harry raised an eye brow and glanced in Fred's direction who was whispering to a giggling Angelina. "You're sure?"

"I erm… yes but it's not a possibility."

"Not yet," Harry stated. "You never know, he might surprise you."

"I think I've had my fill of surprises," Hermione said. "You should ask Cho though, if you like her. I'm sure she'll say yes, you have just fought a Dragon."

"Yeah I guess…"

~#~#~#~

The next morning Hermione's heart felt like it actually broke while she sat at the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron and the twins had been discussing a date for the ball and when Ron commented on Fred's date, the twin in question turned to Angelina and asked her.

Angelina had agreed instantly and a guilty looking Fred glanced at Hermione. She couldn't stand it and stood up from the table and marched away trying to wipe away the tears as she went.

Hermione honestly liked Fred but she knew she didn't stand a chance, especially against a beautiful Angelina.

"Hermione!" Fred called jogging down the corridor after her.

Hermione continued to walk in the direction of the Gryffindor tower but Fred quickly caught up.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Fred apologized. "I just…"

"I doesn't matter," Hermione brushed off. "I've already got a date for that night, I don't care if you ask your girlfriend or not."

"It's not like that Hermione, please it's just…"

"I don't care Fred."

"Alright," Fred said obviously not convinced. "How did the meeting with that Ministry lawyer go? You know I would have gone with you."

"I don't mean to be rude but I didn't see any reason for you to be there, I needed a friend that day and we're obviously not so…"

"Hermione."

"No," Hermione interrupted. "You felt sorry for me; I had just been raped so obviously you were trying to be friendly towards me. I guess I just made more out of the situation and I'm sorry for that. Let's go back to the way things were, you're just my best friend's brother. We're in different years and we rarely see each other so we're hardly friends."

Fred was about to protest but Hermione rushed past him and into the common room and up the stairs towards her room.

~#~#~#~

Harry and Ron had spent the rest of the week trying to work up the courage to ask a girl to the ball. It hadn't gone well.

Ron had asked one of the Beauxbatons to the dance, well he had actually screamed at Fleur Delacour and hadn't waited for an answer. Harry had eventually worked up the courage to ask Cho but she had already agreed to go with Cedric. Both boys were rather depressed until Ginny suggested a girl from her year 'Luna Lovegood' for Ron. He hadn't heard of her but reluctantly agreed as he needed a date and wondered off in search of her with Ginny.

"Hey," Harry said sitting down next to Hermione who had a book in her lap. "How's the book?"

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked automatically. "You never ask me about my book unless there's something wrong. Did you ask Cho?"

"Yeah but she had a date, guess we both never got our dates," Harry explained. "Fred's an idiot for not seeing what's right in front of him, he'll work it out."

"I don't think he will," Hermione sighed and placed the book onto the table. Luckily no one in the Gryffindor common room was in hearing distance. "I told him I had feelings for him, he doesn't feel the same way. It's just a stupid crush, I'll get over it."

"Well then he's an idiot, I honestly thought he liked you. You've both been so close lately, everyone's noticed." Harry glanced at her curiously before picking up her hand. "Hermione Granger will you go to the ball with me?"

Hermione giggled and drew the attention of the rest of the common room. "Harry what are you doing?"

"We can't go with the people we want so why can't we go as friends?"

"You're serious?"

"Don't make me beg Hermione," Harry groaned. "I can make a more dramatic proposal if you want? Ask in the middle of the hall tomorrow at breakfast?"

"Yes because you're _such _an attention seeker," Hermione smiled. "Alright, Harry I'll go to the ball with you." Harry grinned and went to hug her but Hermione hadn't finished. "But you're going to explain to Ron."

Harry's grin dropped.

* * *

Please review!

Dont kill me! lol ;)


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry I didn't get the chance to send reviews. This chapter was beta'd before I had the chance so I thought you might want a chapter rather than a preview.**

Thinks for hermione are going to get worse before they get better but i promise she gets her confidence back soon.

Thanks to my amazing beta **charmed-star11** for fixing this, shes amazing.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

As the days passed leading toward the ball, everyone managed to get a date including Neville Longbottom who asked Ginny Weasley. Luna had agreed to go with Ron although he was still very hesitant because Luna wasn't like normal girls. She often commented on invisible creatures and announced random facts that Hermione knew weren't true.

Fred had avoided Hermione completely on the days leading up to the Ball. Whenever Hermione spotted him, Angelina was never far away. According to Ginny they had started dating although she wasn't sure when. George had asked Katie to the Ball and everyone was excited, apart from Professor Snape of course.

On the day of the Yule Ball, Hermione spent the entire morning in Ginny's room. She didn't want to get dressed in the same room as Lavender and Pavarti. Ginny curled her hair and tied most of it up before starting on her make-up.

"You look beautiful Hermione stop panicking," Ginny laughed fastening up her high heels. "You look so worried, I didn't realize you and Harry were so serious."

"We're not," Hermione clarified. "We're just going as friends but I feel so… girly."

"Well you've got no need to worry, friends or not Harry's going to love it. I bet you get asked to dance by guys all night. Now come on before Harry has to do the first dance by himself."

Hermione's dress was a flowery pink shade with ruffles on the bottom half. It dipped slightly at the front to show a bit of cleavage but not too much. It was beautiful, elegant and definitely stood out. It made Hermione feel very girly, something she wasn't used too. She'd found it in a Muggle dress shop with her mum after she received her Hogwarts letter.

Once Ginny had helped Hermione zip up her dress both girls headed down the common room. Most the couples had already gone but Ginny and Hermione were running late, something Hermione wasn't used too.

"Harry's meeting you there," Neville informed Hermione as the girls made their way over to him. "You look lovely Ginny, so do you Hermione."

"Thank you Neville," Ginny beamed planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Neville, you look great too," Hermione replied. He did, his tailored jacket and green tie to match Ginny's green dress. They did look perfect together. "I better go find Harry but have a great night, I'll see you both later."

Hermione walked out the common room after her good-byes with Neville and Ginny then headed to the Great Hall to look for Harry. A lot of couples passed her on their way, holding hands and giggling about the night ahead.

"Granger!" A voice hissed from behind a statue just as she was about to reach the stairs leading to the Great Hall. When Hermione glanced to the right she saw Malfoy in his suit hiding behind a statue. He tilted his head in the direction of the statue so she quickly glanced around and rushed over when no one was in sight.

"Draco?" Hermione questioned hiding behind the statue with him. All she needed now was for Harry to find her or worse, Ron. "What's wrong?"

"My dad's attorney is calling on Harry. He's going to wait until the day before so Potter doesn't get the chance to prepare. Make sure you get him ready so he doesn't screw up alright?" Draco explained.

"Yes, thank you Draco," Hermione smiled. "I better go find Harry."

"Yeah sure," Draco paused and glanced at her dress before his eyes flickered back up to her face. "You erm… you look… nice."

Hermione nearly laughed, she wasn't aware that Draco gave complements, especially to 'Mudblood's'. "Thank you and you look good too."

"Better go before Potter comes looking although with his luck he'll probably be doing something _heroic._"

Hermione just rolled her eyes at Draco before leaving. He always seemed to put up a front in public and even in class he was still his annoying arrogant self but when they were alone he was different. He seemed to actually _care_ about Hermione although he would never admit it; he wanted to prove he wasn't his father.

When she finally managed to get out from their hiding spot and avoid being spotted by the other students she made her way to the stairs. She placed her ridiculously high shoes on the top step and her eyes flickered down to meet an emerald pair at the bottom of the stairs.

She glanced down to take in his appearance and she was impressed. He looked very smart and Hermione welled up with pride, sisterly pride.

It was then she noticed Fred standing a few steps behind Harry with Angelina smiling in front of him. He glanced over her shoulder and meet Hermione's gaze.

He looked amazing. His black tailored suit and blue tie to match Angelina's dress as well as his eyes. He trimmed his long hair and it was now only an inch or so long. He looked so handsome and Hermione hated it.

Fred's lovely eyes flickered over her dress and lingered for a few seconds before glancing up to meet her gaze. He seemed lost in her gaze and only returned back to Angelina when she hit his shoulder.

Hermione glanced back down and started walking down the stairs. Her cheeks were flushed as she felt everyone's gaze on her.

"You look beautiful Hermione," Harry said offering her the croak of his elbow as she reached the bottom step. "It's a shame I'm going to have to ruin those lovely new shoes with my two left feet."

Hermione laughed and placed a hand on his elbow as he escorted her through the crowd. "You look great too Harry, rather grown up."

"At least there's one good thing about us paired up," Harry offered as they passed people and headed to the center of the room for the Triwizard champions to start their dancing.

"What's that?" Hermione asked placing a hand on his shoulder and grabbing his other. She could her Dumbledore talking in the background announcing the dancing was about to begin.

Harry grinned and leaned in close to her ear to whisper. It appeared a close and intimate act to the crowd watching but too them it was just closeness of two friends who thought as each other as siblings. "Fred couldn't take his eyes off you."

The music started, Harry resumed his position and they danced round the hall with the other three champions. The crowd watched and it wasn't long before the teachers and students took to the dance floor to join them. Even Ron was pulled into the dance with a rather excited Luna.

Fred was dragged into a dance with Angelina although his eyes were locked on Hermione who was spinning round the floor giggling with Harry. Fred hated it.

~#~#~#~

"Oh god," Hermione panted taking a seat with Harry next to Ron and Luna at a table. "I'm exhausted, this has been amazing."

"Apart from the nargles, they stole one of my shoes earlier," Luna said.

Hermione glanced down and the girl did indeed only have one shoe one. Ron seemed just as confused by the word 'nargle' as Hermione and raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"I'm going to the ladies to freshen up," Hermione said pulling out her lipstick and mascara. "Can I leave my purse here?"

"Sure," Harry offered grabbing the purse. "Glad Dudley can't see me now, sat at a table in suit holding a girl's purse."

Hermione left the table and made her way down to the toilets. She stopped half way to take her shoes off. As beautiful as they were her feet were killing. Just before she turned the corner however she heard voices, raised identical voices.

"You can't do this," A voice shouted angrily. "You know Ang sodden likes you, why the hell did you agree in the first place?"

"I don't know," Another just as angry voice shouted. "But what else was I supposed to do? She's two sodden years younger than me; she's gone through hell and when Ang asked it was just sort of felt like I supposed to say yes."

The words swirled round Hermione's head as she tried to work the twin's conversation out. Fred was dating Angelina?

"Then you don't go around snogging other birds, I get you like her, hell everyone in Hogwarts can see that. Why don't you man up do something about it? You're miserable, Hermione's miserable and I'm pretty sure Angelina and Lee fancy each other. "

Hermione had to lean against the wall to stop her from collapsing in a heap. They were talking about her, not just her but the kiss in the kitchens. Oh god!

"Really?" Fred asked lowering his voice, both the twins anger had left. "You don't think Angelina will be too bothered? I don't want to hurt her."

George snorted, "I'm pretty sure she knows who you're after, you've been starring at Hermione all night. It's good thing looks don't kill because the sod-that-no-one-can-kill would be in a heap on the floor by now. "

"George I'm sorry I…" Fred was cut off by a clatter. Hermione heard the noise too and it was only when she glanced down to see one of her shoes lying on the floor did she realize the noise had been her.

The twins stepped round the corner and saw a guilty looking Hermione looking up at them. Fred's face was pale while George looked like Christmas had come early.

"Freddy I better go dance with our dates, you look gorgeous as ever Hermione," George said before patting Fred on the shoulder and disappearing towards the main hall.

"Hermione I…" Fred began but was cut off by an upset Hermione who threw her remaining shoe at him. Fred managed to dodge out the way but he still looked at Hermione in shock.

"Don't you dare Fred Weasley!" Hermione shouted fighting back the tears. "I cared about you, I really liked you and all this time you were dating Angelina! You kissed me and then…"

Hermione's chest heaved as she let out a sob. Fred stepped forward to comfort her but Hermione shook her head and stepped away out of her reach.

"I thought you regretted it, regretted me. I know you've been friendly towards me but I thought that was only out of pity and I know I'm not good enough for you, hell you have most of the girls falling at yours and George's feet."

Hermione went to storm off but Fred grabbed her wrist to stop her. She stilled instantly at the restraint and Fred let go realizing his mistake.

"Hermione please, I care about you more than I thought I could. I only started going out with Angelina the day before we kissed in the kitchen. I didn't think you would ever return the feelings, hell I thought you were caught up on Ron. How was I supposed to know you liked me? I didn't even realize until you kissed me back and then I'd already agreed to go out with Ang."

"Why did you agree to go out with her if you liked me?" Hermione asked picking up one of the shoes. Her other was on the other side of the room after her attempt at hitting Fred.

"I just agreed hoping it would help me get over my feelings for you. I didn't know what to do."

"You didn't know what to do?" Hermione asked raising her voice. "You grow up and ask the girl you fancy out. You tell her how you feel and buy her flowers. You don't go out with someone else to try and _'get over her'_while snogging her in the kitchen_._These last few days preparing for the trial have been hell, I really needed you."

"Hermione…"

"No," Hermione cut off again. "I don't need this, I'm going to get through the trial the way I should of in the first place, alone. You can go back to your girlfriend and suppress your feelings for the swotty little bookworm. Wouldn't want anyone to know you'd lowered your standard for me."

Hermione turned and marched away from Fred up to the common room. She didn't need Fred, he was just some stupid boy who was to ashamed off her to admit he liked her. Well screw him, she didn't need him.

So why did every muscle in her body scream at her to turn around and go back to him?

~#~#~

Hermione spent the rest of the night in the common room away from the party. Harry found her shortly after and looked flushed and admitted to talking to Fred. The pair spent the rest of the night laughing and joking about their pathetic love lives. Harry found a bottle of Muggle alcoholic shots that Dean had kept hidden away and they drank the bottle together. Hermione had been reluctant but after her night she didn't care.

When the rest of the Gryffindors arrived back, both Hermione and Harry were extremely drunk. Hermione hadn't been able to undo her hair or her dress so she just kept them on although she kept her shoes off (well technically one shoe as the other one was still down in the hall). Harry had removed his tie, shoes and jacket and the pair were doing truth or dare with the shots when the House returned

"I dare you to…" Hermione glanced round the room before smirking. "Not hand your homework in to Professor McGonagall."

"Haven't done it," Harry smirked. Most the Gryffindor's had frozen in shock, Hermione Granger drinking!

"Hermione," Ron said grabbing the almost empty bottle. "What exactly is this?"

"Apple Sours."

"The fruit?"

"No," Dean supplied grabbing the bottle. "This is Muggle alcohol, they shouldn't have drank all this, I put a strengthen potion in it."

"Why not?" Hermione questioned glancing to her right to see four Fred Weasley. There was only meant to be two, right?

"Hermione why don't we get you to bed and let you sleep this off?" Fred asked. Or was it George?

"No!" Hermione shouted grabbing Harry by the collar and tugging him up. "Harry and I are having a private party only depressed people around. Has anyone chased after a mad man for a sodding stone? Anyone chased an Azkaban escapee because you're all welcome to join."

"Hermione…" Fred attempted.

"Or has anyone been raped?" Hermione shouted startling most the common room that turned and stared. "Anyone?" The room fell silent, even Harry tried to put a comforting arm around her but the alcohol seemed to affect his balance and fell backwards onto the couch. "Well screw you all, I will drink when I damn well want because no one understands, no one gets it."

"Hermione please," Fred called as she pushed her way past him to the common room grabbing the remaining bottle of alcohol on the way. "Talk to me."

"Go talk to your girlfriend Fred."

Hermione slammed open the door and raced to her room leaving the entire Gryffindor students behind in shock.

"Erm… Anyone else notice that she swore?" Ron asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah that's what you focus on," George said rolling his eyes. "Your best friend hasn't had a break down or anything."

Harry burst out in a fit of laughter at the comment. "You're funny Percy."

"Percy?"

"He's drunk mate," Lee offered but George didn't seem to care.

"Well let's see if drowning him sobers him up any because I'm going to flush him down the bogs."

* * *

Who hasn't got drunk with their best friend and had a breakdown about there life? LOL

**Please review, I'll send previews to everyone that reviews. I acturally already have the preview saved so it will happen this time lol.**


	12. Chapter 11

Thanks to my amazing beta **charmed-star11** for fixing this, shes amazing.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Hermione was shaking like a leaf as she prepared for the Ministry trial on Monday morning. It had been a week since the Ball, a week since she'd spoken to Fred and a week since Fred Weasley and Angelina had broken up.

None of it mattered today. She had to get through this day and try to get justice. Just as Draco had warned her, Harry had been called only 24 hours before the trial to give evidence. Luckily Hermione's Ministry representative had already spoken with him and prepared him.

At nine o'clock Professor McGonagall had come to the Great Hall to collect Hermione. She hadn't been able to eat anything. Harry wasn't getting called until later and wasn't allowed in the viewing box of the trial until after he'd given evidence.

They had Floo'd over using Dumbledore's fireplace although the headmaster hadn't been anywhere in site.

"Stay calm, tell the truth and he'll get what he deserves," Professor McGonagall advised leading the young witch to the door of the trial. "Take a seat just through those doors, I'll be in the viewing box, the judge and your defender are there, if you need a break just let them know. If it gets too much then just let them know. Miss Granger?

"Yes Professor?" Hermione asked placing her hand on the door.

"You're a very brave young lady, I'm extremely proud of you."

"Thank you Professor."

Hermione entered the gallery and Professor McGonagall left to get a seat in the visitors viewing box. The room was filled with Ministry officials. Lucius Malfoy was with his horrible pureblood lawyer seated opposite the stand where Hermione was going to be questioned. Her own lawyer, Mr. Craggers was shifting through files trying to find something. He didn't give her any confidence, she'd barely spoken to him and he didn't seem too confident that they could win.

"Please take a seat Ms. Granger," Fudge said spotting her arrival.

Hermione sat on the high seated chair placed closely to Fudge. She went through her entire story again about that night. Her lawyer pushed her for every graphic detail and Lucius had a smug expression on his face the entire time. During the description of the rape Hermione started to struggle. When she glanced up at the viewing box she spotted Mrs. Malfoy with her son Draco watching. Draco's eyes were glittering and he gave her a discrete nod of encouragement. It was all she needed to finish her story. If Draco Malfoy believed her, how could a jury not?

"So, Miss Granger," Mr. Bennett said standing up. "According to your story, you have no history of sexual encounters; in fact you claim to have no boyfriend. Correct?"

"Yes."

"Rita Skeeters article however claims you're dating the well-known Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. Isn't that true?"

"No, I'm not."

"But isn't it true you went to the Yule Ball with him just last week?"

"Yes but…."

"So isn't it correct to assume that you were his date?"

"I was but…"

"So," Mr. Bennett said turning and facing the jury. "Miss Granger claims to have no boyfriend but is secretly dating Harry Potter: the boy is well-known for his hatred of Lucius Malfoy's son Draco. Would you do anything for you boyfriend Harry Potter?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Hermione retorted fiercely. "We've never dated."

"You didn't answer the question Miss Granger and we've already established that you went on a date with Mr. Potter to the Yule ball."

"Please answer the question Ms. Granger and only the question," Fudge interrupted.

"Fine," Hermione huffed. "I would do anything within reason for Harry, yes."

"Within reason? That doesn't leave very much given your record at Hogwarts. Didn't you chase after a snake in your second year for Mr. Potter and in your third year you followed him when he went after a convicted murderer?"

"That is beside the point," Hermione fumed. "I did those things because of a series of events. I love Harry and I would do anything to save his life. I wasn't going to let him go after a murderer alone…"

"You love him?" Mr. Bennett questioned. A grin lit his face and turned and exchanged a chuckle with Lucius. "I believe we're finally getting to the bottom of your lies Miss Granger."

~#~#~#~

Lucius' defense lawyer had questioned Hermione for a full hour. She'd been very close to tears because of how frustrated she felt. He never let her get her say and tripped up all her words. Her own lawyer wasn't very helpful at all. He hardly ever objected against any of the off topic questions and barely put up much offence for her.

Fudge called a break after Hermione's questioning and so she headed down to one of the lower quieter floors to get a drink and lots of chocolate. It always seemed to cheer her up when she felt so down and lonely.

"Hey," Draco called sliding into a seat next to her. "Are you feeling alright?"

"No," Hermione snapped frowning. "I feel humiliated, angry and frustrated; it's all your father and that horrid lawyer's fault." She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. "I'm sorry, I'm just so annoyed, that went terrible but I shouldn't be taking it out on you."

"It's alright," Draco shrugged. "You Gryffindor's have always been rude, barely managed a day at Hogwarts without some witty comment from one of you lot." Draco smirked and Hermione managed a tearful smile to light her face. "Don't worry Granger, you did well. Father's paid that lawyer off awfully well. He's offered him a rather large bonus if he gets a not guilty vote. It might have felt bad but you didn't see the jurors' face's when you told them what happened. One of them cried, you haven't lost just yet. When Potter gets on the stand they're going to be too busy mooning over him to be worried about what father's lawyers getting him to say."

"Thanks Draco that was rather… nice."

"Yes, well," Draco eyed her suspiciously and glanced around to make sure no one had seen him. "Don't go telling anyone. I suspect they wouldn't believe you anyway."

"Everyone would be surprised if you showed them your true self Draco," Hermione said meeting his gaze. "You're not a bad person, no matter what you've done, what you'll do in the future. You've proved that you know the difference between right and wrong, even when your father doesn't. It saddens me that you can't show it."

"I'm pureblood Granger," Draco replied, his face flushed with embarrassment. It was very rare he ever got complimented. "It might seem like it's just something us Slytherins like to boost about but it also means something else. Pureblood families are stricter, they are held to a higher standard in each other's eyes. My father would _kill_me if he ever found out I was speaking to you. Not even my mother would save me if he ruled me as a traitor."

"The Weasleys are pureblood."

"They're blood traitors, I'm not saying it to be cruel but that's what they are. They go against what is expected and are seen as an outcast in the pureblood lines. If the Weasley brats' parents had held views like my parents then I promise you, their children wouldn't have given you the time of day."

"Parents don't make the child what they truly are. Your parents influence you, raise you but they don't form your opinions. One day you'll have to pick between your family and your opinions. I hope you pick the one that will leave you with no regrets."

Draco sighed and stood up with a nod. "I'm not a good person Granger; I'm not like Saint Potter. I'm never going to be the one everyone looks up too. "

"I believe in you Draco," Hermione said standing up. "I truly hope Lucius goes to jail because I believe you can be a very good person without his horrid influence and torment hanging over you." Before Draco had the time to reply Hermione kissed his cheek and raced off in the direction of the court room.

Draco placed a shocked hand to his cheek. When he was a very little boy his father would tell him stories about 'filthy mudbloods.' He once told Draco that a kiss from a mudblood would feel cold and hard like their traitorous veins. Lucius had said it was God's way off punishing muggle-born witches and wizards for going against 'true wizards.'

Draco had to disagree with his father. Hermione's kiss was soft, warm and full of friendship. It was the kiss of a kind witch, a friend.

~#~#~#~

Harry arrived at trial right on time. Hermione had gone to the viewing and sat next to Professor McGonagall. Just as she suspected, Malfoy's lawyer had been just as crafty with Harry although he did extremely well. He managed to keep his tempter in check and repeatedly told the jury that he loved Hermione like a sister.

Dumbledore was also called forward. The lawyer didn't stand a chance against him and the jury were quickly won over by the old wizard. He answered every question carefully and precisely. Dumbledore had denied that Harry and Hermione were in a relationship saying that the headmaster had to know all about his pupils. His eyes glanced at Draco and then Hermione when he said that part.

Finally after a very long questioning of Lucius the jury went to make their decision. It was nerve wracking. Harry, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore all sat with Hermione while they waited. It seemed ages before a Ministry official shouted for everyone back in court.

Just before Hermione entered the court room Hedwig arrived. She landed on Harry's shoulder and leaned towards Hermione with a parcel clasped carefully between her beak. Hermione grabbed the parcel and patted the owl in thanks.

"Who is that from?" Harry asked stroking Hedwig.

"It's got to be Ron, who else would use Hedwig?" Hermione asked tearing open the letter first and tucking the small wrapped box in her pocket.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry how things went the __other night. I truly hope we can get past that and become friends again at the very least. I wish the best with the trial and verdict. Whatever the jury decide remember the true reason you're there: to show Malfoy that you're not afraid to stand up for you__rself. You're there to show him that you survived and it's made you more determined to do what's right. You're a true Gryffindor Hermione._

_You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apa__rt. Good luck._

_All my love,_

_Fred_

Hermione wiped the tear from her eye and passed the note to Harry as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the small box. She unwrapped it and inside was a silver necklace with the words _'survived'_in the middle of the chain. She loved it.

Harry fastened the chain round her neck and led her into the court room for the verdict.

"Do you think they'll find him guilty Albus?" McGonagall whispered as Hermione and Harry disappeared ahead.

"Whatever the verdict, Hermione will always have something even his money couldn't buy," Dumbledore answered.

"What's that?"

"The respect of his son."

* * *

**Preview for r****eviewers…**

**up next: the verdict, Hermione goes on a Hogsmeade date and preparation for the second task.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry! Im having major problems with fanfiction, my story wont show up for some people, I've also only got 4 reviews so im hoping its down to that unless you guys have gone off this story.**

**Please review if your still enjoying this story, quiet reviewers make me nervous LOL.**

Sorry I never sent previews but this chapter got done before I had the chance, I thought the real thing would be better than a preview.

Thanks to my amazing beta **charmed-star11** for fixing this, shes amazing.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Ron, George and Lee were all furious as they paced the fifth year boys' dormitory. They hadn't taken the 'Not guilty' verdict very well. Hermione and Harry had both been very shocked and Harry had held her for a while after the court hearing while she cried but with Fred's words in her mind and the chain around her neck she finally felt like she'd at least achieved something with the hearing. Lucius Malfoy knew she wasn't going to shy away from him.

Fred had been upset by the verdict but he had considered Hermione's emotions more important. He'd been able to tell the moment he saw her that it was bad news.

To make things worse Bill had gotten a 'guilty' verdict for assaulting Lucius. He'd received wizarding community service and had to help at Azkaban for punishment. Life was entirely unfair and none of the boys were happy about it.

When Ron's constant complaints were getting too much for Hermione the twins quickly changed the conversation. They told various tails of their mischief when they were younger and caused lots of trouble. Lee had been quick to point out that they hadn't changed in the slightest.

~#~#~#~

"Miss Hermione Granger," Fred announced sliding into the seat next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table the next day. "Would you do the honor of accompanying me to Hogsmeade this Friday?"

"Hogsmeade?" Hermione repeated blushing. They entire Gryffindor table had paused and were all glancing in her direction. Even some students on the nearby tables that could hear had turned to watch. "You want us to go together?"

"Yes."

"Alright," Hermione agreed. "I will go to with you."

"I look forward to our date Hermione," Fred said kissing her hand and leaving in search of his twin.

"Did he just…" Ron asked glancing at a blushing Hermione opposite him. He turned to Harry at his side who was grinning like a mad man. "Did you know about this?"

"Yes, I'm happy for them," Harry grinned.

"Yeah but… _Fred,_" Ron complained pulling a face. "I mean at least George has more sense. Fred's got the least control and he's the total opposite to her. She's more suited to Percy then one of the twins."

"_She_is right here you know," Hermione spoke up crossing her arms. "And I'm very pleased that it's Fred not Percy or George. You'd do well to mind your own business Ronald Weasley."

"I could if you weren't going off with my sodding brother."

"Well I think it's fantastic Hermione," Ginny shouted down the table. The trio hadn't realized that the rest of the Gryffindors were still listening. "Always thought you two would be good together, Fred needs someone to keep him in line."

"Yeah," Lee agreed moving down the table to the spare spot next to Hermione. "Plus think of all the pranks we could pull with that brilliant mind on our side. We might able to pull one over Dumbledore with you helping."

"I agreed to go to Hogsmeade not accept a marriage proposal."

"Yes, well you deserve a bit of happiness don't you?" Lee offered pinching a potato off Hermione's plate. "You shouldn't be so surprised that your house is happy for you."

"Gryffindor's happy for me?" Hermione asked. She quickly got her answer when many of their House mates cheered for her.

~#~#~#~

Harry glanced down at the note attached to the golden egg. He'd been copying off the person's handwriting for the last five years to guess who had written it. The note read;

_Dear Boy-who-can't-be-bothered,_

_If you don't attempt to work out this egg by the end of the week then you're going to be in huge trouble. Two little identical birds informed me that you haven't even glanced at the egg since the first trial. The next one is right round the corner! You need to start working on it before I burn your broom. I will not hesitate to mail Padfoot and Mrs. Weasley if you don't start working on it Harry James Potter. I've cried too much this year without you getting killed because you're too lazy. I will make the dragon look like a kitten. GET TO WORK!_

"Girls," Harry muttered grabbing the egg. It was rather close to the second trial. Luckily Cedric had already hinted to him to take the egg to the perfects' bathroom. He honestly would never have thought of that.

During the last few weeks leading up to the trial, Harry had been reassuring Hermione that the egg was done. He didn't want to worry her any more than he had too.

Grabbing the egg Harry walked down to the common room intending to see if Cedric's help was of any use. On the way to the portrait hole he almost walked into the twins who looked terribly guilty when they noticed the golden egg in Harry's hands.

"Care to explain who these identical birdies are?" Harry asked pushing the note into George's hands. "I didn't know Hermione was such close friends to Parvati and Padma.

."

"Listen Harry mate," George began.

"It's not our fault," Fred continued. "Hermione used her charm…"

"Her annoying, clever skills…"

"Threatened to chop off bits we'd rather keep…"

"So you let me get into trouble instead?" Harry asked.

"Who's Padfoot?" George asked glancing over the note again. "Not been buying a talking dog have you Potter? I thought you would have gone off dogs after that three-headed one in your first year."

"Its erm…" Harry stuttered. "It's Remus nickname. You know the whole werewolf thing."

"Hold on, "Fred said pinching the note, "Isn't Padfoot one of those names from the Marauder's Map?"

"Yes I erm… guess so."

George's eyes widened. "Remus helped write it?"

Before Harry could stop them the twins raced back out the portrait hole and ran to the Owlery.

"Crap," Harry muttered glancing from the egg to the directions the twins went. He had to get on with the egg. He'd make sure to mail Remus to prevent confusion when he received the twin's letter.

~#~#~#~

Hermione was terribly nervous on Friday. She hadn't been able to focus in lessons all day and had barely taken any notes in history. When she had gone to get changed, Ginny, Lavender and several other Gryffindor girls had all dragged her into her room to do her make-up, hair and pick out her clothes.

She looked pretty in her Muggle clothing but she still looked very natural. Lavender had pointed out that if Fred didn't like her for how she looked now then he was an ass and wasn't worth her time.

It turned out that Hermione didn't have a thing to worry about because the moment Fred had spotted her his face broke into a grin.

"You look beautiful Hermione," Fred grinned offering his hand. Hermione grasped his hand and entwined their fingers. "Let's go to Hogsmeade before half of Gryffindor start stalking us."

Hermione glanced over her shoulder to see the stairs crammed with Gryffindor students watching them.

When they arrived in Hogsmeade Fred took Hermione to a small romantic café. Hermione had never been there before but it was very nice. It was obviously meant for couples as there were several Hogwarts couples sat at the table.

Fred had sent Hermione for a table and returned with two delicious looking hot chocolates. He'd refused to take any money off Hermione and set the cups down on the table and took a seat opposite.

"I love my necklace, you didn't have too but I really appreciate it. Thank you Fred," Hermione said grasping the necklace that was hanging just above her shirt.

"No problem," Fred smiled reaching across the table for her hand. "I've been an idiot lately but I'm going to do my best to make it up to you. I really like you Hermione and I was wrong to try and cover up my feelings."

"Fred you don't have too…"

"I do," Fred interrupted. "I was wrong, I promise never to hurt you like that again. You're a beautiful, clever witch Hermione; I should have just done the right thing and asked you. Your two years younger and my little brother's best friend, I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Well next time ask me before you going making a decision about us, alright?"

"Definitely," Fred grinned squeezing her hand.

"That's in the past now, why don't we talk about something else?"

"Sure, who's Padfoot?"

Hermione had just taken a sip of her hot chocolate and spluttered into the cup at the question. "Sorry?"

"You know I can keep a secret, well I can keep a secret from anyone but George. You and Potter can trust us."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"It's a long story," Hermione said but it didn't seem to deter Fred so she took a long drink from her cup and told the very long story of what truly happened last year. Harry wouldn't have minded and they could trust the twins. For some reason Hermione found herself unable to keep secrets from Fred. She just had to hope he never mentioned Draco.

After the very long story a shocked Fred had been quick to recover. He seemed excited that the supposed murderer wasn't actually a murderer. Hermione suspected that it was mainly down to the fact that the twins could discuss with Sirius and Remus the Marauder's Map now that they knew their true identities.

After they had left the café the pair visited various shops. They visited the little book store for Hermione, Zonko's for Fred, a quick visit to the Quidditch store and Fred bought them a pick and mix from Honeydukes for the pair to share.

"I've had a great time Fred," Hermione said dipping her hand into the sweet bag in Fred's hand.

"Me too," Fred agreed. "There's a Hogsmeade visit again in a few weeks, think you could put up with me again?"

"I could spend forever in your company Fred."

"Perfect," Fred grinned pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head. "Might want to let Potter down carefully when you next see him. You two looked pretty close at the ball."

"You're not jealous are you Fred?" Hermione giggled as Fred tugged her closer. "Harry's like my brother; there was no reason for him to receive the daggers you sent him at the ball."

"Yeah well, Potter's hands were a bit too loose for my liking. If I catch him doing that again they'll have to rename him the boy-who-lost-his…"

"Fred!" Hermione laughed hitting his arm. "There's nothing going on with Harry and me. I'm actually interested in this mischievous ginger. "

"He sounds like a lot of fun," Fred pulled back from the hug and winked at her. "Bet he's got an identical brother."

"No but he's got two twin brothers just two years younger than him."

"Percy!" Fred shouted pulling a disgusted face. "You better start running back to the castle Granger because you're going to be in so much trouble."

Hermione let out a girlish giggle before running off in the direction of Hogwarts with Fred hot on her heels.

~#~#~#

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lee, Neville and the twins spent the weekend shifting through books. Harry had eventually gone to the perfects bathroom and discovered the golden egg's secret. He'd wrote the poem down and once Hermione had worked out what the poem meant they all set to work looking for a way to breathe underwater.

The library was piled with books late Sunday night. The task was the next day and they were all ready to give up, well everyone but Hermione and Harry.

"This is impossible," Ron complained pushing away his heavy looking book. "We're getting nowhere."

"Not helping Ron," George pointed out. "Come on Granger, you're telling me you have all that useless crap stored in your brain but you can't tell me how to breathe underwater?"

"No," Hermione said narrowing her eyes. "_You're_two years ahead of us, why don't you tell me?"

"Oi, don't get bitchy with me Granger, we're here wasting our weekend trying to help you and Potter," George slammed his book down and took a step closer to her. Hermione's hand went straight to her hips and she moved closer to George. She was getting her confidence back more each day and she wasn't scared of George in the slightest.

George gulped at Hermione but continued. "Don't go taking your girly hormones out on me."

"Girly hormones?" Hermione repeated. "You're seriously blaming this argument on p.m.s.?"

"I'm just saying you're a little…."

"George!" Fred warned standing between the pair. He pushed his twin's chest forcing him to sit back down and take a seat before turning to Hermione. "Love, what Georgy meant to say was you're incredibly smart. We just think you might be overthinking this, are you certain you can't think of a way for Harry to breath underwater?"

"No, I can't," Hermione said fiercely, her gaze still set on George. When she glanced up at Fred's caring blue eyes she sighed. "Alright is there a possibility for a charm involving transfigurations but it's extremely difficult. I don't even know how to do it myself."

"This could be a lot easier if Harry just used gillyweed," Neville said as he continued to search through his charms book.

"Sorry Granger," George mumbled. "Guess I'm not used to being cooped up in library studying."

"It's fine George, I'm sorry too," Hermione apologized.

"Right then pet, what's this transfiguration…" Fred asked. He paused to risk a glance at Neville as he went over his words. "Hold on, what the bloody hell is gilly \weed?"

"It's a plant designed to help people breath underwater. It's in the book I got off Mad-eye," Neville explained.

"How long have you known about this Neville?" Harry asked.

"Erm two weeks… I thought we were looking for a spell though, that's why I didn't mention anything."

"Fantastic Neville," Lee said sarcastically.

~#~#~#~

The second task was just as nerve wrecking as the first. Hermione had disappeared from her dorm Monday morning and everyone was worried. Ron had already spoken to Professor McGonagall who had reassured Ron that Hermione was safe.

Neville had managed to get Harry some gillyweed which he had to steal from Snape's store room. They were all very proud of Neville but they were all still worried about Hermione.

"Is it me or is Malfoy watching us?" Ron asked caught Draco's gaze. The blonde quickly looked away and began scanning the Gryffindor crowd. "It looks like he's looking for someone."

"Haven't got a crush on Malfoy have you?" George grinned. Fred remained quiet but his gaze flickered to Malfoy's in time to see a concerned look cross his face.

"Of course not, don't be disgusting, ugh Malfoy," Ron spluttered.

"Will you two shut up," Lee said elbowing George. "Harry's about to dive in the water! I didn't waste my weekend just too miss boy wonder drowning."

"Nice Lee," Katie said behind them. "Glad you have so much faith in Harry."

Only twenty minutes into the task Fleur Delacour appeared coughing for breathe as soon as she reached the surface. Her legs were covered in a rash from where something had obviously attacked her. Almost at the hour Cedric appeared just within the time frame. He emerged with Cho Chang and both gasping for air when they appeared.

The hour finally passed and they all nervously waited for any sign of Harry. As soon as they spotted Cho they had quickly figured out where Hermione was. Just after the time was up Viktor Krum appeared with a young girl who looked very similar to him.

"Didn't know Krum had a sister," George said scanning the water for any sign of Harry or Hermione.

"It's his cousin I think," Ron replied.

"Where the hell are they at?" A worried Fred asked. "Come on." He grabbed his twin and Ron then dragged them down to the front where Neville and Dean were nervously waited.

A full ten minutes passed before Harry appeared with Hermione and Fleur's little sister.

"Bloody hell," Fred sighed in relief as he rushed to the edge. Harry helped Fleur's little sister and Hermione get to the side. The twins pulled them both out while Lee and Neville grabbed Harry from the water.

"You alright babe?" Fred asked pulling off his coat and wrapping it round her wet form. "Sodden hell you're freezing."

"Ye…yes ju…just a little c…cold," Hermione replied her teeth chattering. Fred grabbed his wand and muttered a warming charm under his breath. It dried her clothes but they still felt oddly stiff from the spell. "Thanks."

"No problem," Fred replied wrapping his arms round her and kissing the top of her head. "Always the hero Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I couldn't just leave her there and rescue Hermione."

The points were announced and all the Gryffindors were pleasantly surprised to find that Harry had been moved to second place for rescuing both Hermione and Gabrielle. Cedric came in first and Krum was moved to third place. The Drumstrang students weren't too happy but Gryffindors were and announced another party.

Hermione left the Gryffindor's to collect her bag from Dumbledore's office. When she had been called to his office she'd taken her wand and bag with her but had to leave them there when they took her down to the lake.

On the way she found Draco leaning against the wall next to the gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's office.

"Draco?" Hermione asked glancing around to make sure no one was nearby. "What are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore wanted to discuss my father's trial with me," Draco replied standing up properly. "Apparently he doesn't judge me because of my father and I can make a change. Just some hero mush that he sprouts to us Slytherins from time to time."

"He says it because he knows you want to make a difference. He doesn't say those things to just anyone. I hardly think he would give Crabbe or Goyle the time of day."

Draco rolled his eyes and gestured to the gargoyle. "The passwords Mars Bar, he's gone out but suggested that I waited here for a few minutes. I guess he knew you were on your way."

"That's strange isn't it," Hermione said as they both climbed the stairs to Dumbledore's office. "I would have thought that he would have sent you off to keep us apart. He doesn't know we've been speaking."

"The old codger always seems to know more than he lets on," Draco said ignoring the scowl Hermione sent him for insulting the old wizard. "You shouldn't be roaming the corridors; you should be sticking closer to scar face and the weasel."

"I just came to collect my bag," Hermione scowled snatching her bag from the table. She tucked her wand inside her cloak and turned back to Draco. She'd been careful ever since she'd told all her friends about what had happened. She was nearly always with someone and either Harry or Ron would walk her to class. She'd become very paranoid so someone telling her that she wasn't being careful was extremely insulting. "I'm careful, there's a party in the Gryffindor common room and I didn't want to drag anyone away. I can take care of myself thank you."

Draco mumbled something under his breath before turning back to Hermione. "I didn't say it to insult you Granger so keep your knic… Just shut up. I'm warning you to be careful."

"I'm always careful."

"Be more careful then, father's planning something. I don't know what it is. He's been in these meetings according to mother; I think she's having her doubts ever since this whole trial business. My father doesn't like to be shown up and all this press has probably pissed him off. In his eyes it's your fault so just be careful. Stay with the Weasels and Potter, always carry your wand," Draco warned. It still felt strange, being so friendly to someone he had hated for the last three years. Being nice to someone in general was surprisingly new as well. All his supposed 'friends' in the Slytherin weren't really his friends. They were only with him because of his pureblood status and his popularity. They weren't nice to each other and would constantly pick out faults in each other. They generally bickered about everything and Snape had barged into the common room on several times to separate fights.

"Ok," Hermione nodded. "I'll be careful; you're going to be careful too right?"

"Of course," Draco replied rolling his eyes. "I hardly see me getting any trouble from father. As far as he's concerned I believe every word he says and you're nothing more than a lying Mudblood."

"You know anyone else would be offended, I know that's your way of being nice."

"I'm not a nice person Granger, I'm sure your friends can agree to that."

"They don't know what you've done for me these last few weeks, they'd change their mind I'm sure of it."

Draco rolled his eyes and opened the door. "Let's make sure it stays that way. Come on Granger, Hurry up."

~#~#~#~

Draco walked her to the Gryffindor Tower, well as far as he dared without getting spotted. When Hermione said goodbye and entered the Common room she could barely hear herself speak. The music was blaring, Harry was being hoisted around above people's heads and Ron was recruiting how he had solved the Gillyweed problem to a bunch of girls.

Fred and George were offering out sweets to first years while this occurred. Several people rushed past her in tears as they covered their chests.

Hermione decided to bypass the sweets and went over to the table to grab a biscuit when Fred caught her hand.

"I wouldn't do that," Fred said bring her hand up and placing a kiss on her knuckles. "There erm… not safe."

"You've put something in the food?" Hermione said narrowing her eyes. "I thought that was the sweets you're handing out."

"No there's just a jolly potion in the sweets to get everyone in the spirit. There's a new product in the biscuits, we're thinking of naming it Ideal."

"Ideal?" Hermione repeated. She'd seen the girls run post with their arms covering their chests but she hadn't thought much of it. "What exactly do they do?"

"They increase certain assets," Fred grinned. "Their unisex so don't worry, George and I aren't gender biased."

"They increase a woman's chest?" Hermione repeated snatching her hand from Fred's grip. "That's disgusting Fred Weasley."

"I said assets; they improve the part of the body we hate the most. It just happens that a lot of girls in their teens hate their boob size," Fred smirked and wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist. "That's why I had to stop you, can't prove upon perfection."

"That's a really cheesy line Fred Weasley," Hermione replied leaning against him. "And if you and George don't stop contaminating our food or giving these products to students then I'm going to report you."

Hermione pushed away from his embrace, disposed of the biscuits and grabbed the bowl of sweets from Georges arm.

"You wouldn't report me," Fred smirked.

"Try me," Hermione replied raising an eyebrow before disappearing up the stairs to her room.

Fred grinned back, Hermione Granger the annoying, clever, confident bookworm was back. He'd missed her.

~#~#~#

"Snuffles is in Hogsmeade," Harry informed Ron and Hermione the next morning at breakfast. "He's worried about the tournament and wants to see me."

"He can't come back, what if he gets caught?" Hermione replied.

"I know I've already tried, he won't stay away though," Harry explained. Sirius had called him out on his previous letter; the mark on Harry's forehead had been burning so he had written to Sirius. When Sirius had told him he was coming to Hogsmeade Harry had tried to stop him. He even lied and said it wasn't hurting anymore but Sirius was determined. "He wants to meet us on our next Hogsmeade trip."

"Alright," Ron agreed reaching over for some more toast. "We'll meet him; he might be able to explain what's been going on around here."

"Yeah hopefully," Harry said nodding. "We'll meet here and head down together."

"I erm…" Hermione stuttered glancing at the boys.

"Something wrong Hermione?"

"I promised to go to Hogsmeade with Fred," Hermione explained glancing round at the boys. "I'll meet you both in the Hog's Head, I'm sure Fred will understand. Is that alright?"

"Fine," Harry agreed as Ron took his anger out on his plate full of food.

* * *

**Please review! **

** You guys still want me to finish this right?**


	14. Chapter 13

Thanks to my amazing beta **charmed-star11** for fixing this, she's amazing.

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Hermione nervously arranged her top, tugging it up to hide some of her cleavage. She had to think of a way to hide from Lavender and Pavarti in the future. They had attacked her early in the morning with hair products, make-up and new clothes. It was very different to her normal look and Hermione hated it. She didn't feel like herself.

When the girls had gone Hermione wiped some of the make-up off and changed her clothes. She left her hair pinned up; it was nice to have her hair out of her face. She changed into some jeans, a plain top and red jacket. If Fred didn't like her for how she was then he wasn't the right person for her.

Fred didn't disappoint her as a large grin lit his face as she walked down the stairs.

"Hey gorgeous," Fred smiled talking her hand as she stepped closer. "I thought you were going to stand me up."

"Sorry," Hermione blushed entwining their fingers. "Lavender and Pavarti got to me, I looked like a clown with the amount of make-up they put on my. I had to wait for them to leave so I could wipe it off."

"Good, I look your natural look."

The pair walked down to Hogsmeade hand in hand. The spent an hour or two wondering round the shops when Fred suggested the Hog's Head for a drink. She hadn't mentioned having to meet Ron and Harry but it was getting close to meeting them.

"I'm sorry to do this to you Fred but I promised to meet Harry and Ron for something," Hermione apologized. "I honestly would rather spend the day with you but I won't be long and I'll meet back up with you if that's alight?"

"Sure," Fred agreed watching her warily. "Is everything alright?"

Hermione bit her lip, "Yes, I won't be long."

"You're lying to me Hermione, please don't lie. If you don't want to tell me then say so but don't lie."

"Alright," Hermione turned and faced him grabbing both of his hands with her own. She glanced around the street to make sure no one was insight. "I hate lying to you but I can trust you. We're going to meet Sirius, he wrote to Harry this week and he's here in Hogsmeade."

Fred grinned and kissed her lips softly. "See the truth wasn't so hard was it? I'll be in Hog's Head with Lee and George. Come get me when you're back, be careful."

With one last lingering kiss the couple separated. Hermione headed towards an impatient looking Harry and Ron while Fred went to find his brother.

"You told Fred?" Harry asked as she approached.

"You heard?"

"No," Harry shook his head. "I just know you too well."

"Yeah well, let's get going," Ron interrupted. "Fred won't say anything, let's go see Padfoot."

The trio made their way to the spot near the Shrieking Shack where Sirius had said to meet them. After a few moments a black dog appeared behind some bins. They followed the dog as it lead them to a cave out of sight for Sirius to transform into his human form.

"Harry," Sirius grinned stepping forward and pulling his godson into a hug. "How have you been? You're coping well with the trial from what I hear from Dumbledore."

"Yeah," Harry replied giving his friends a nervous sideways glance. "We erm… we were wondering if you had any ideas about that. Any idea that would put my name in that goblet."

Sirius considered the question for a few moments before he finally spoke, "There's a lot of people against you Harry so it honestly could be anyone. The only people that would be likely would be the people close to Hogwarts. Karkaroff used to be a Death Eater; he gave names to get out so he went against a lot of people. Trying to get you killed could give him a boost amongst the Death Eaters. There's always Snape, the Malfoy…."

Hermione shuffled uneasily and starred at her feet.

Sirius expression softened as he released her uneasiness. "Sorry Hermione, I heard about what happened to you. I read it in the papers at Remus'. Don't beat yourself up about the trial, word has it that he paid one of the jurors off. Apparently that's the only reason he's not in Azkaban, he should be killed for what he did to you."

"Thanks," Hermione said wiping away some falling tears. Ron put a reassuring arm around her. "I erm… I knew it was pointless to go against him. I couldn't see Fudge giving him a long sentence anyway even if he was found guilty. At least people are aware, people doubt him at least." Hermione's mind lingered on Draco. The only good thing about the trial was that she'd gained Draco's trust. "Anyway, you were talking about Harry and suspects for him."

"Maybe I'm talking about both things," Sirius replied glancing at the confused faces. "Isn't it convenient that the summer before Harry Potter's name is put into the goblet that his best friend is raped? There are a lot of rumors going around; some people have the wrong impression about you and Harry. If someone wanted to get that boy-who-lived, to warn him or scare him then the best thing would be to go to his girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," Harry countered.

"That doesn't make a difference to people like them Harry. They've seen it as an opportunity to hurt you and they took it. They took the chance to get back at you for hurting the person they all followed. In their eyes you're the reason that Voldemort isn't around, it's partly true of course but they can't see Voldemort's faults that night. Their convinced it falls entirely on your shoulders and they want to make your life hell." Sirius sighed and rubbed his hands across his face. "I can't help but think that I'm missing something. Maybe these things are connected but for another reason. Maybe it's something bigger than any of us can imagine."

"Whatever it is, they're not going to win," Ron said after a moment of silence. "Harry will get through this then we'll get the bastard who did that to Hermione."

"Yes," Sirius smiled. "Now from what I hear from a wise old wizard you're going to need plenty of defense spells for the next task. According to Remus you were well advanced for your year. You're going to need more advanced spells though. "

Sirius wondered to the back of the cave and came back carrying a duffle bag. "Now these books are old," he explained unzipping the bag. "There books James and I nicked from the Auror department when we were training. We weren't much for reading so we convinced Moony that we had nicked them from the Black library for him." Sirius chuckled as he remembered his friend's face only a few hours ago after he learned the truth.

"These books," Hermione gasped shifting through the books. "They're really advanced, they're brilliant. It's exactly what Harry will need to make it through."

"Good," Sirius grinned passing the handle to Hermione. "Because they're yours now Hermione."

"Mine? But shouldn't Harry…"

"I want him to actually read them, which means they're yours. I'm sure you'll get him to read the most important ones. I kind of figured you were the Moony of the group."

Hermione beamed and her tears were long since forgotten.

"Oh god," Ron groaned rolling his eyes. "This means more reading doesn't it?"

~#~~#~

"Hermione!" Fred beamed as she stepped into the hogs head. Fred was surrounded by his friends and quickly left them to join Hermione. "Come on let's get out of the way of these noisy gits."

He tugged her outside and the pair walked along the deserted road. Most the students were spending their last few hours in one of the pubs drinking.

"How did it go?" Fred asked grabbing her hand. "Was he alright?"

"Fine," Hermione said sighing. "He…erm, he talked about the rape. He thinks it might be connected somehow with Harry and trial."

"Makes sense," Fred agreed. "A best friend with the boy that lived, Malfoy's a bastard though. He's got loads of dodgy friends; they could have just been out for some sick fun."

"Yeah, he also mentioned the trial. He said there're rumors that Malfoy paid the jury of to give him a not guilty vote."

Fred kissed her forehead as they continued to walk around. He found a bench and pulled Hermione towards it to sit down. "It's alright baby, we'll get him back for it one day I promise. We all know that you're telling the truth. Your friends are the only ones that count, screw the rest."

"Is that what we are?" Hermione glancing up to meet Fred's gaze. "Are we friends"

"No," Fred paused to lick his suddenly dry lips. "We're more than that. I'd do anything for you; I care too much for you to ever be without you. Go out with me Hermione?"

"Yes," Hermione smiled back leaning forward to kiss Fred. They kept it soft and light. Fred didn't want to push too much after talking about a sensitive subject.

"Good," Fred grinned kissing her again. "No one else just us, I couldn't ever stand the thought of sharing you. Also no lies, I get you have the whole golden trio thing but just tell me you can't tell me, don't lie too me please."

"Of course I w…" Hermione paused and chewed her lip. "I have a confession then. If we're going to be together properly then I need to make a confession. I haven't told anyone even Harry and Ron."

"Alright," Fred said nervously. "If you're going to tell me you're madly in love with my twin then I would rather you lie. I'll make an exception for that."

Hermione chuckled but then her expression became serious again. "I've been… I have been talking to Malfoy." Just as Fred was about to explode Hermione quickly made herself clear. "I've been talking with Draco, about a lot of things actually."

"Draco?" Fred repeated still angry. It had lessoned at the word Draco but he was still upset and confused. "You've been talking to the son of the man that hurt you, a man that watched you get raped?" When Hermione nodded Fred released her hand in fear of crushing it. "I don't understand. Has he been threatening you? Is he blackmailing you? What is it?"

"He believes me," Hermione whispered so lowly she thought Fred wouldn't be able to hear. He had however and he froze at the statement.

"Honestly? You're sure he's not up to something?" Fred asked not convinced. "He's a Slytherin love, you can't trust those sort of people."

"He cried Fred," Hermione said clutching his hand, begging for him to believe her. "He knows what his father did. He believes me; he sat with me on a break at the jury. He's been warning me about all sorts. He told me about Bill and the Ministry before it even came out."

"Draco Malfoy cried?" Fred asked glancing at Hermione as if expecting her to yell out 'Surprise!'

"Yes!" Hermione shouted gripping his hand like a vice. "It's true, he believes me. I trust him Fred; I've been talking to him and wouldn't feel right lying to you about it."

"Alright," Fred sighed kissing her forehead as he began to calm down. "Just be careful alright? Don't trust him, not completely. He's still a Slytherin and a Malfoy. Just keep your guard up around him that's all I ask."

"I will," Hermione kissed Fred and then peppered kisses across his cheek. "I promise to be careful."

#~#~#

Hermione groaned as she read the front page of the Prophet. Someone had taken a picture with her hugging Harry. It was on their way back from Sirius and it was a comforting hug after Hermione's tears on such a horrible topic. Ron had been at their side and had also comforted Hermione but he was completely cut out of the frame. The headline said; 'Boy-who-lived and his lying girlfriend finally come out to the public'.

"Making moves on my girl?" Fred asked taking a seat next to Hermione as he spotted the newspaper. He pretended to glare at Harry across the table as George took a seat between Harry and Ron.

"Shut up," Hermione said hitting the newspaper at Fred. "I don't know how she gets these photos. At least she didn't see anything worse; we'll have to be more careful next time."

"Is this a confession about your affair love?" Fred asked picking up the paper. He seemed to be enjoying the lies printed about his girlfriend. It was so wrong it was funny. Hermione didn't see the humor in the slightest.

"You know exactly _who_ I'm talking about, if she'd seen us with him then we could have ended up in Azkaban," Hermione said glaring at Harry.

George had already been filled in by Harry and Ron during the Hogsmeade visit. They felt it was only fair seeing as Fred hated keeping secrets from his twin.

"Yeah that would have been bad," Ron agreed. "At least you got books out of it."

"I'm sure Granger would have happily gone to Azkaban for a bunch of books," George offered earning himself a glare from the witch. "I'm joking Hermione, calm down…besides Fred would have broken you out sooner or later."

Hermione sighed and looked round at Fred who was still having fun reading the newspaper article. "Sometimes I wonder which Weasley son I'd jinx if I had the choice."

"You do?" Harry asked laughing. "I can name my top five in order off the top of my head."

"Yes well it depends," Hermione replied as Fred caught onto the conversation. "Do the twins count as one go or two?"

"Definitely one."

"Ah," Hermione smiled standing up and kissing Fred's cheek. "That makes things much simpler." Hermione walked off to class as the remaining Weasleys remained confused.

"Sorry mate," Fred said glancing at Ron. "Guess she cares too much to hurt me."

"She meant us mate," George said rolling his eyes.

~#~#~

Harry groaned as he leaned against the wall of an empty classroom. He'd found out a few weeks ago that his third task was a maze: a giant maze which strange and powerful creatures in it. It was the hardest task yet and it was the one that gave the other three tri-wizard champions the advantage. They were years ahead of Harry and knew more spells to defend themselves. Of course Harry was a good fighter as he had to grow up quite quickly the last few years but it still left him at a disadvantage.

Hermione was determined that he was going to live. She spent every moment she could spare reading Sirius' books on good defensive spells. It was harder to do something practical by just reading about it but it was Hermione's specialty. There were a few spells they hadn't been able to get the hang of but the twins were happy to help as they had already covered some of them in their previous year.

Everything was different in the latest week. The whole Gryffindor house was feeling the pressure and stress from the trio. Hermione had even turned a piece of homework in late much to her devastation.

"You're doing great Harry," Hermione offered as everyone slid down to the classroom floor in exhaustion. The trial was only in a weeks' time and everyone was feeling the stress.

"Come here," Fred said snagging Hermione around the waist and sliding her across the floor closer to him. "I think we all need a break, we're all knackered. Potter's doing great, you've done great babe. Let's relax for a change."

"But the trial…"

"Yeah we know but we're all going to explode if we keep going like this."

"Fine."

George, Fred and Lee all exchanged excited grins.

"I think that means…" George began grinning across the room.

"Drinking," Fred agreed.

"Best idea I've ever heard," Lee said standing up. "We'll have a good drink tonight for Harry. We'll celebrate Harry's future victory."

"Or future death," Harry offered.

"Don't be so negative you twisty git," George complained leaning over to hit the boy's shoulder. "We've been through hell and back the last few weeks. Fred and I have even studied a few times. We haven't done that for you to just sodden die."

"How very un-thoughtful of you Potter," Fred said. He wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and kissed the back of her head. She was far too clever for her own good. He'd only seen her the last few weeks when she'd been helping Harry or studying to help Harry.

"A party?" Hermione said running her fingers along the arm around her waist. "We could all do with some time to relax, I suppose. As long as you don't poison any of our food with your products and it's not late."

"Brilliant," Fred beamed kissing her cheek. "And we'll keep you and Potter away from the alcohol this time."

"I should bloody think so," George said glaring at harry. "Getting me mixed up with Percy, git."

"I was drunk!" Harry defended.

"I'd be careful what you eat tonight Potter."

~#~#~#~

"Hey sexy," A voice whispered in Hermione's ear as arms wrapped round her waist. "Fancy wondering off with a good looking chap like myself?"

"Hmm," Hermione smiled leaning back into the embrace. "I have a boyfriend but I suppose he won't mind."

"Boyfriend you say?" Fred said spinning her round and kissing her lips. "Best sneak out before he catches us. Don't want to be beat up your hunk of a fella."

"I wouldn't worry," Hermione shrugged. "He's not that muscular, in fact his sister could probably win a fight against him."

"Git," Fred muttered against her lips. "Come on Granger, we're stealing from the kitchens again."

It took a while to convince Hermione that they weren't actually stealing. The Hogwarts kitchen was there for the students and staff to eat and the elves were happy to cater for them. Hermione still felt sorry for the elves and had a very length one sided debate the entire way to the kitchens. Fred was being a perfect boyfriend by nodding and agreeing in the right places.

"Right," Fred said grabbing Hermione and lifting her onto a table in the kitchen. He'd already put an order in to an excited Dobby who had dashed off with several elves to prepare the meal. "I want to fix the mistake I made weeks again."

"What mistake?" Hermione asked. She knew exactly what he was talking about. The horrid night a few weeks ago when she had no confidence and very little belief that anyone could actually like her.

"I think you know Granger," Fred grinned stepping between her legs. One of his hands went to her chin and tilted it before leaning forward to claim her lips. He bit gently against Hermione's bottom lip and when she gasped his tongue entered her mouth. It didn't take long before Hermione got into the kiss and before long their tongues were battling for dominance.

"Much better this time around," Hermione agreed when they finally parted to catch their breath.

"I was an idiot then," Fred said trailing his hands along her spine.

"You still are."

Fred rolled his eyes and chuckled as he brushed his lips against Hermione's forehead. "Oh yes sweetheart and you won't get rid of me anytime soon."

"Darn," Hermione joked. "I knew I should have gone for George."

* * *

**Coming up** - The third trial begins, Someone saves a life, someones tortured and someones killed.

Here's a clue - each is a different person. Any guesses?


End file.
